I Never Knew
by ryker002
Summary: Newt is the new kid at Gladesville High. With no friends and only the movers and his family home, Newt meets a mysterious Pizza Boy who he instantly makes a connection with. As the days go by, their relationship unfolds into something unexpected. Just as things get begin to pan out for Newts benefit a tragedy hits. Leaving Newt and Thomas in a rough area.
1. Gladesville

The lush green of the forest trees blurred out as the car sped into the distance. Taking one more glance behind him Newt waved a final goodbye to the town he was birthed into. Plugging in his headphones to drown out the next four hours of driving to their new home... Gladesville. Browsing through the music app on his phone he tapped on _In This Moment_ and again _Sex Metal Barbie_ to get a rushing start to the ride. Four songs in the tune melded together into one soft slur as his eyelids grew heavier until it dissipated into silence.

"Oh look honey, he's sound asleep." A voice came through the shrouded mist in his dream. A silhouette of a figure standing above him.

"Probably should wake him up. We've got a lot of unloading to do." Another voice added in.

That's when the shaking started, the world around him in shadows clambered down into an empty abyss and all that was left was one figure, holding his hand out to Newt, palm open. He attempted to move his foot forward but nothing, he was glued there stuck as the shadows consumed him.

"Newt honey! Its time to wake up sleepyhead..." his mother sighed. With a grunt Newt opened his eyes... recalling the last moment of the dream he had. _That figure..._ he thought, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and removing the soundless headphones from his ears.

"Mornin..." he cracked. His mother chuckled tapping him on the shoulder with her fist.

"Time to get unloading buddy, were here."

"Huh? Oh... right." Looking up he noticed the house, it seemed cozy enough. Two stories a big window placed in the corridor where the staircase was. Stepping out of the car he grabbed his bags and carried them inside. His dad stood in the kitchen.

"So whad'ya think pal?" he came over, patting his son on the shoulder.

"Its not home, but it'll do." smiling back he headed upstairs. "I'm claiming my bedroom, you took too long."

"Master bedroom belongs to us!" his dad retorted. Newt scoffed then carried on upstairs taking a right turn into a moderately sized room, the moving guys had already arrived it seem. The only thing that was in the room was a few boxes marked _Newts Stuff. Don't Open._ Placing his luggage down he started immediately unpacking all of his things while they waited for the second truck of movers to arrive with their furniture.

A few hours passed as he unpacked his things finishing up the last box with a lamp he puts on the headboard of his bed for the times that he decides to pick up a book and read until 5 AM. A roar came from outside as the bigger truck crossed into their street gradually backing into their driveway a rhythmic beep occurring every few seconds or so. _Perfect timing_ he thought, running downstairs to help the movers bring the furniture in. Grabbing the handle to the door Newt halted as his mother called him.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Pizza for dinner?"

"Sure!" Then he shot out the door and to the side of his father standing by as the movers unlatched the door and climbed in.

It took the until the sunset to finish unloading the furniture and putting them in their right places, some fresh scratches on the floor from Newts attempt to help. His dad would just laugh and tell him each time 'You'll be fixing that.' and from then on 'and that one' 'and that' 'and... you know what nevermind.' Now everyone sat impatiently in the kitchen, the anticipation rising for the pizza delivery guy. It was nearing the 45 minute mark and not a single member of the family had stopped looking at the clock until three knocks came from the door.

"I got it!" Newt yelled, running through the kitchen into the hallway until he saw a familiar hat through the mosiac glass of the door.

"Evening." Newt greeted, throwing open the door with a huge smile on his face. The pizza guy immediately took a step back, shock evident on his face. Taking a step forward again he opened the pizza bag grabbing the pizzas out of the thermal bag.

"Evening to you too!" The boy claimed, replicating the same smile that Newt held. "You look about my age." He then added, the smile fading away a little bit. "Do you go to Gladesville high?"

"Well, yes and no. I just moved here." he shuffled his feet a bit, the door leaning against his back now.

"Oh! Well, I hope to see you around." And with that the wide grin slowly reappeared. Newt trying to say something back but not finding the right words. "Well anyways, a welcome gift." The boy grabbed the receipt out of the bag and ripped it up handing Newt the pizzas. "You have a great day!"

"Wait! But... won't you get in trouble?!" Newt yelled back, the boy just turned his head and laughed, got back in his car and drove away.

Walking back to the table his thoughts in a jumble Newt placed the Pizzas down. The smell enough causing his stomach to rumble louder than a lions roar.

"Well..." his mom smirked, causing Newt to blush a bit. "You were out there for a bit. How much did you tip?" She winked.

"Uh... nothing... he said it's a welcome gift. Didn't even charge us for it. He walked off before I could do anything." He stammered back, taking a seat and grabbing a slice with the most bacon on it. Taking a bit before his mom could scrutinize him anymore than she already has.

"He huh?" She nonchalantly added, taking another bite of her own piece.

"Mooooooom." He averted his eyes from her. "You know I'm not gay..."

"Oh honey. Well your face seems to say otherwise." His mom retorted, his dad laughing along with her. Choosing not to respond Newt finished up his meal then went to lay in bed. The whole time before falling asleep wondering when he's going to meet the cute pizza boy again.


	2. Gladesville High

The air was black and the shadows were lively, progressing onward he sighed in relief. "No shadows to keep me away this time." he established, his voice reverberating through the hollow plane. There stood no figure this time, no one holding out his palm but that would not restrain Newt. He eagerly began walking down a pathway that with each step would clear into a somber silver platform through the glooms. Further down the path shades of trees twisted, the shadows dripping from the edges as they ascended through the blackened air. In the remoteness the figure stood, hand to its heart kneeling to the ground. A gasp escaped Newt's mouth, his blood began pumping and the brisk footsteps amplified to stomping as he sprinted across the chasm. The figure coming closer with each stride, but gradually fading away as it collapsed to the ground.

"No!" he screeched to the figure. "Wait!" The figure acknowledged him, looked towards the mysterious teen as it placed its second hand to the black and faded into darkness.

Newt awoke with a shattering scream, perspiration saturated his body. His heart beat at an unfathomable rhythm. Sitting up he inhaled deeply, placing his hand to his heart to help himself calm down. Glancing at the alarm clock beside him it read 7:56 AM.

"School..." he muttered to himself. Moving to the edge of the bed he seized a pair of his favorite boxer briefs and headed for the shower, the shadowy figure standing in main stage as he tried to focus on the tasks ahead.

The school lay a five minute walk from his new house, but Newt decided early that he would take his time getting there. He had a reasonable amount of friends back at his old school, people to keep him company during his most loneliness of times. Here, however, he had no one, he started a fresh palette of friends, _hopefully,_ he thought. At the slightest he would enjoy his first class, English.

He reached the school at 8:30, right in time for class to start. He exhaled, the first day and he is already going to be late. He emerged sluggishly into the class, slowly enough for the teacher already in lecture to notice him.

"Ah." the man grinned. "Students meet your new classmate, Newt." The class remained silent, most of them still rubbing the drowsiness from their eyes. Newt however did see one boy he knew. "Take a seat anywhere my friend. The teacher concluded. The brunette beamed at Newt and motioned to a seat next to him. With a soft nod Newt followed and sat next to the pizza guy from last night.

"Hey" the lad extended his hand.

"Hi." Newt added in what tiny voice he could muster. Taking the hand.

"How was that pizza?" the boy smirked, letting go of Newts hand. Newt chuckled.

"Thomas!" the teacher interrupted. "Anything you would like to share, or can I continue my lesson?"

"No, sorry sir. Go ahead." Thomas returned in respite. "We call him Rat Man." whispering to Newt.

"Fitting." Newt added.

The boys remained silent for the rest of the class, only to share a couple humourous glances at each other as Rat man taught about Edgar Allen Poe, shuffling a stack of poems to hand out to the class for a reading assignment.

Unprepared, Newt yelped when the excruciatingly loud bell to announce class has ended went off. At that point Thomas couldn't even manage a breath through his laughter, one hand to his chest and the other keeping himself stabilized through Newt's shoulder.

"Newt..." he succeeded to stutter out through his laughter. "You should have just seen your face." Simmering down, his face still red from not breathing. "That was classic."

"Shut your face." Newt snapped back, turning away to avoid any more embarrassment. Briskly grabbing his supplies and heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Thomas yelled out catching up to the fast moving blonde. "What class are you headed too?"

"Science, of all the things I hate." giving out an exaggerated sigh. "You?"

"Art." A comfortable silence followed, until Thomas had to head down a different corridor to reach his class. "Catch ya around Greenie." Then he headed out and Newt couldn't help but feel a tad bit saddened when he did.

The next class had been a drag, the teacher carried no passion in her tone just one sole monotone voice. As Newt came in, once again introduced to the class but this teacher didn't seem so cheerful about it.

"Welcome Newt to the class students, now go find a seat." and without a single moment of sincerity she began her lecture on Neutrons and the upcoming Test next week. The class passed incredulously slow and by the time it did Newt just wanted to leave the school all together. Yet, he still have College Algebra, Lunch, and then Gym and he was free to do whatever he pleased.

Algebra hadn't been that ruthless and Newt still had yet to make any new friends besides Thomas all day. Maybe luck would be on Newts side and Thomas would share the same lunch hour as him.

Walking by his lonesome Newt peeked into the massive lunch room of Gladesville High. Searching in specific for the brunette from last night and English this morning. To no avail, the teen either was somewhere out of Newts sight or just didn't share this lunch. Newt huffed, bought his lunch and found an empty table in the back of the cafeteria. A few moments passed as he nibbled on the grade F sandwich and sipped on the highly processed milk. Sulking in silence until a familiar hand landed on his shoulders.

"Greenie." he could hear the smile without a single glance back.

"Thomas." Smiling back, Newt placed his inedible sandwich back on his tray. Thomas removed his hands from Newt's shoulders opting to take a seat across from him instead. "Aren't you going to eat?" Thomas shrugged

"I don't eat much. At least not here." His face twisted in disgust. "I'm sure you can already see why. You've barely touched that thing." Pinching his nose he pointed towards Newts meal. Pushing the tray aside Newt nodded.

"It's gross. It's probably cheaper to buy my own lunch meat and make my own lunch then to spend the money here anyways." He concluded, speaking to himself more than to Thomas. The two boys spent the rest of lunch chatting endlessly about school and mindless chatter. Until once again the bell rang for lunch to be over and everyone to head to their next class.

Once again, disappointment filled Newt as Thomas had to take another route to get to his class instead of having one in the same area. He would prevail however, it was just a new friend. He would certainly make more by the end of the week.

By the time gym ended Newt was more than happy to head home, after all what's another five minutes of running when they spent the whole class doing so anyways. Reaching home in half the time it takes to walk Newt ran upstairs and briskly rinsed the built up sweat off himself. His parents wouldn't be home for another couple hours, so he reached into his backpack and pulled out the Edgar Allen Poe poems he was instructed to read and began immediately.


	3. Group Project

"Alright Class." Rat man jeered. "It's time for our fantasy project!" He clapped, followed by an excruciating long groan from the class. "Oh please..." he sustained. "Pick your partners, you only get to choose one!" He hesitated, waiting for any cheers or groans, then continued when all he could pick up was small babble from students in the midst of picking a partner. "You'll have one week to finish this project, it must be a ten page fantasy story based upon both of your lives put into one character" Emphasizing the 'One.' "Include your own personal struggles and combine them with the character and his or her endeavors and create this story your own." Shuffling the packet of instructions, Rat Man started walking around the classroom passing the packet to whomever had already designated their partners.

"Greenie." Thomas whispered elbowing Newt's shoulder.

"Yes." Newt replied, "Are you stupid?"

"Ha. Ha." Thomas feigned back. "Just making sure, god, when did you get so sarcastic."

"Baby, I was born this way." Newt caroled out, getting a soft chuckle from his partner. "But seriously, we'll talk about it more at lunch because class is about to-". The earsplitting ringing hit Newts eardrums. With another start he stood up, snatching the packet from Rat man and left the classroom. Leaving Thomas far behind him to catch up.

The rest of the day sped by fast, reaching lunch period before Newt could even think about what they had to study for science or math. Situating himself back at the table he sat at the day before, he waited patiently. Until two hands landed on his shoulders welcoming the arrival of his new partner.

"May I ask what you think you're doing in my seat?" the unfamiliar voice cracked out. Blood pressure rising Newt took a glance behind him, there stood a muscular kid, his jaw clenched tight, fists enthralled into the cloth on Newt's shoulders.

"S-sorry, I didn't know. You weren't here-"

"Shut it." The boy interrupted. "I'll ask again and this time you're gonna give me a short answer, got it? What do you think you're doing in my seat?" He snapped through his still clenched jaw. The panic continuously rising, _what did I do?_ He thought. Before he could answer another voice joined in the tense moment.

"Back off Gally." The voice threatened, Newt felt the fists on his shoulders ease-up and move. Not daring to look back. "You're picking on the wrong kid." Thomas added.

"What? This your new boyfriend queer?" The tough kid, Gally sneered. "What do you suppose you're gonna do about it. You're a faggot, and we all know faggots can't fight."

"You'll watch your tongue Gally. Your mom might make you wash it if she knew you were speaking those words." Bowing his head below Gally, Newt twisted to watch the scene turnout, fright ridden on his face as Thomas stood toe to toe with the new bully. Gally's face warped into an atrocious scowl. Heaving his fist into Thomas's side trailed by a cry. Newt shot from the seat, bending down to help the now buckled Thomas up. His nose scrunched up in ache.

"You and your new boyfriend are gonna leave and find a new table, got that?" Gally settled, kicking Thomas in the ribs before taking a seat with the rest of his buddies who all snickered with their ring leader.

Thomas clutched the now outstretched hand from Newt and with a grunt clambered back on his feet. Staggering to a new table at the other side of the cafeteria.

"Are you okay...?" Newt inquired, knowing the answer.

"M'fine greenie." Thomas managed to smile, even in this lunacy. "We got a project to worry about." Reaching their destination they both took a seat, shoulder to shoulder. Without hesitation Newt raised Thomas's shirt to inspect the wound. Some bad bruising, but at least there were no cuts from the beat down.

"Hey!" Thomas spluttered, taking his shirt and covering up the wounds again.

"Oh-oh... sorry, I just got worried." Shying away, Newt grasped his backpack and pulled out the packet for the fantasy project they were assigned. Determining to get Thomas's mind off the incident that just occurred. Thomas winked as soon as he was able to attract Newts attention again.

"You can check the wounds later, just not in public..." pushing Newt by the shoulder. With a chuckle the blond bowed.

Deciding now would be the time for a subject change, Newt brought out his phone, pointing towards Thomas's pocket for him to do the same.

"I'm going to need your number if we're to do this." He gestured towards Thomas's phone, now out on the table. The two boys then continued to give each other their number. Placing their phones back in their pockets. "So... do you want to start tonight? We can walk home from school and get some drinks." Looking anywhere but in Thomas's eyes, "then we could head back over to my house and get some prewriting done...?" Evading those piercing light brown eyes that gazed upon Newt. A few moments of quiet passed, Thomas, thinking they had spent enough time in silence used his finger and raised Newts chin up so that he could look at him clearly then simply stated "Sure."

Observing that everyone around them had begun packing their bags and throwing away what endured of their grade F food, Newt threw the papers back in his backpack, stretching his hand out back to Thomas to grab. Catching the hand they both stood and Newt helped the brunette stumble across the cafeteria.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Newt asked, eyeing where Thomas had been hit both times.

"I'll be fine Newt." he laughed, shaking his head at the apprehensive boy. "See you after school?"

"Yeah." Newt surrendered, walking Thomas to his class then proceeding to his last class of the day, Gym.

Scurrying to the entrance of the school, Newt made a beeline through the slow walking students, nervous and eager to spend the day with his new friend. Standing on his tippy toes every few steps to catch of glimpse of the older boy. Thrusting open the door and finding a bench he positioned himself in the right corner, placing his backpack firmly in the crevice between the support beams. Drumming his feet like wildfire until he caught a glimpse of the limping wreck. Instantly Newt stood from his spot, thinking back to the few seconds he actually got to sit. He ran over to Thomas' side. An alarmed Thomas looked back at the blond as his arm was involuntarily moved across Newt's shoulder. Glancing around, his face slightly pink from the deed.

"You've gotten worse." Newt confirmed scanning him top to bottom. "Do you at least have a car we can use to get places? I can drive if you need me too. I mean, if that's not too much of a bother. As long as it helps you out and..." Thomas placed his finger at the forefront of Newts lips with a soft _shh_. Bashfully, Newt's clustered words turned into silence.

"I have a car, and I'll be fine." he exaggerated, flexing his open arm. Newt remained silent, but smiled all the same, prodding the older boys cheek. Thomas lead them to a, for lack of better terms, blue beater. Understandably his first car, Newt noted. "It's a crap car, I know."

"I don't have a car. So it's better than what I've got." Protesting, Newt opened the driver's door, helping Thomas enter the car. "I'm new here, so I'm hoping you know where to go?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle that much." Waiting, Newt refused to move. Patiently awaiting for some sort of invitation. "You gonna get in greenie?" As if on cue Newt fast-walked to the passenger side door and got in.

A Julians Coffee Shop included with a drive through lay just a few miles from the school, so the drive consisted only of the sound of the engine roaring and the air through the open windows as Thomas drove to the "best coffee shop ever" or at least that's what he told Newt. Opting to take the drive through due to his current state.

"What would you like my liege?" Thomas questioned, bowing his head as they reached the menu board. Surprised Newt shook his head.

"You don't have to pay for me, I've got some money saved up from when we moved." Newt attempted to protest. Thinking he won for a moment as Thomas told the barista to give him a minute to decide.

"Not what I asked." He leered, eagerly waiting for the blondes answer. With a sigh Newt recognized that Thomas had no intentions of letting him pay for himself.

"Tea? Passion Tea? As small as possible please." Newt whined in defeat as Thomas' smile widened, as he became the new champion. As if he just won the Olympics.

"I think we're ready." Waiting for the barista to be ready. When she gave the go ahead he gave her the order. One Mocha with whipped cream and one Passion Tea as big as possible. Newt groaned as he received the tea, Thomas laughed. The rumble followed after, as the car remained silent inside.

"You didn't have to pay for me... I'm not your boyfriend or anything." Newt chipped in, once again refusing to look Thomas in the eyes. He only smirked and playfully pushed Newt's shoulder.

"You saying you date guys?" He added, humor in his tone. A blush crept onto Newt's face.

"No, I mean. I'm not gay so I just wouldn't be interested in guys." he tried his best not to be invasive, thinking back to when Gally... squirming at the thought, called his new friend a faggot. Glancing over to the teen, his face now completely serious. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you." Adding a pause, glancing over a single time. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot." Thomas laconically added.

"Why did that guy call you a faggot? You don't have to answer I mean, I'm just curious."

Thomas pondered the thought, the gears turning slowly, consulting his own mind on how to best answer the question just stated to him.

"He's just a bully, he's called me that since I was young is all. Don't you worry your little head 'bout it."

"No promises." The blonde added, firmly. The two boys continued their small chat consisting of favorite animals which in turn Newt found out they shared which was the Grey Wolf. Discussing music, movies, and favorite books and how annoying Rat man was, even though he was at least the most interesting teacher, as they drove back from the shop to Newts house.

Reaching his street, Newt gestured for Thomas to park out in the street, right outside his house. Grabbing his backpack and flinging it across his shoulder, Newt opened the passenger door. Rushing to the other side to open Thomas' door and help him out. Walking him to the front door. Thomas stood behind Newt patiently as the blond fiddled with his keys to unlock the door, admiring the new age house. How the brick seemed to mimic a large foundation and faded from a lighter red to a rosy brown. Newt jumped as a gasp filled the air behind him, turning around to see Thomas, who plainly tried to trace the lining between the brick, laying on the ground his hand holding onto his ribs.

"I made a boo-boo." Thomas stated, struggling to form a smile at the blond. Shaking his head, Newt bent down behind Thomas and clutched onto him from under his arms, pulling him up.

"You okay?" He set Thomas up straight, proceeding to hold open the door. Thomas just winked, and walked inside. "Do you want anything to eat? I can make us a sandwich or something. I mean I'm not the best cook but... yeah..." Newt paused. "Sandwich?"

With their plates empty and littered with dismal crumbs the boys placed them into the sink, and Thomas followed Newt to his room.

"You're a nerd." Thomas chuckled walking into the room. Inspecting each crevice, the dust just beginning to line the shelves above his headboard. Figures of medieval soldiers placed in strategic position on each shelf, creating a battle scene on each one. Posters of the movies Pirates of the Caribbean, John Carter, Three Musketeers, decorated the walls. A CD rack sat in the corner filled with... "Your music variation is small." Thomas chuckled. From top to bottom, metal to metal. Behemoth to In This Moment, Bring me the Horizon to Attila, in no specific order, except for the random Jesse McCartney album at the very bottom of the rack. Besides how nerdy the room was however, it remained spotless, clean and organized from the floor to the ceiling. Newt had already placed down the necessary materials on his desk. Moving a fold-up chair from his closet by the desk and gestured for Thomas to take a seat.

"I'm not a nerd." Newt finally replied. Scoffing, as Thomas stared at him and gestured to the room. "I'm not! I'm serious!" He stammered. "Their collectables. I like medieval history..."

"You're also cute."

"Wha..." Newt's face flushed an intense red, taking a seat he nervously lined up the project paperwork neatly. "Shut up." He concluded on saying. Handing Thomas the packet, Newt reached for a journal. "We should start mapping out our character. From what I know, you're strong willed, not afraid to back down... even though you know you'll lose, pride maybe? Protective... cheeky," Thomas chuckled at that one. "Flirty? I guess. More brawn than brain." Newt smirked, acknowledging the offended face displayed by the one he was describing. "Playful..."

"And you?" Thomas interrupted. Next held the pencil hard against the next line in the paper, writing what he did about Thomas down. "Shy. Patient. Caring. Trusting." Pausing, giving Newt time to finish writing the words down. "Content, not happy... but content. I may be wrong though, please correct me if I'm wrong."

"You may be right." Newt gestured his hand for Thomas to continue.

"Nerd, Mentally tough, yet insecure." Thomas finished. Shock overcame Newt's face for a moment before swiftly switching back to casual. "I mean that in a good way really."

"Sure ya do. I suppose we all kind of are in a way." He claimed, with a hollow voice. Handing the paper to Thomas to check it over.

"Looks good..." Thomas confirmed, checking over the list. "We need more than traits however, we need a name, and we need somewhat of a background story."

"I know." Newt remarked sarcastically. "What about Jojen..." Thomas mouthed the word in repeat, but no noise came out. Then nodded his head in affirmation.

"He will look just like you." Thomas stated. "Seventeen years old, like you. Blonde hair like you. A replica really." And the boys began writing, the story of Jojen the brave, yet shy fighter.

Nighttime came quickly, and as the hand on the clock reached the twelve signifying midnight the boys stood up.

"Think I outta head out, but I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Um... do me a favor will ya?"

"What would that be greenie?"

"Let me know when you arrive home please." Newt shifted on his toes a bit, but Thomas just chuckled.

"Sure thing." Then headed downstairs and out the door. Leaving Newt to put away their work for tomorrow. Sitting back down Newt pulled out his phone, waiting for the bing text tone to go off. When the sound announced a new text about ten minutes later Newt quickly turned on the screen to check.

 _12:13 AM Thomas: Home :) I don't live as far as I thought._

Smiling, Newt tapped out a reply. Plugged in his phone, setting an alarm and laying down in bed to get some shuteye after a wildly fun day.


	4. Off Time

The silhouette of a water droplet splashed into the docile body of water. The ripple distorting the shadows around the chasm. Newt stood from his position on the side of the shadow lake. The path had led him here, but the lake stood in the way of the path. Unlike his usual self, Newt took a step forward into the unknown liquid substance. Taking him by surprise as his foot stepped on something solid. Glancing down, he noticed a wooden plank that had not been there a moment ago. As he continued to tread across the lake, plank by plank formed under his feet. Stable, yet broken. They brought the only color, a dark tainted brown, into the abyss and faded away after Newt moved across them. The path remained, surrounded by writhing shadows of trees, and a silver gilded path to walk upon. Aimlessly, Newt clambered through the path stumbling across another end leading into a field of darkness. In the midst of the field stood a tree with vibrant leaves, the bark breathing air and color into the hollow plane. Newt steadied his pace, making straight for the tree. A figure caught his eye however, stopping he watched. The figure crouched to the ground, hand to its heart. Something changed though. The figure did not make an effort to look up. Instead, it lifted up its hand to Newt as three other figures approached, two figures, a man, and a women, walked in front of the crouching figure. A third figure, another man. Stood in front of the two figures and lifted up its finger, pointing directly at the couple.

"No..." Newt whimpered, though, his words would not carry through the plane. The man figure facing the couple then turned, looked at Newt and pointed towards his leg then collapsed into the abyss followed by an agonizing screech. Then they all were gone and the big tree that once stood slowly lost its vibrance, twisted and writhed until all the color and beauty it bestowed disappeared and all that remained was the horror of what little was alive within it.

"Newt." a voice came through the world. "Newt honey?" whispering followed, "Newt?"

"Huh..." Newt finally managed to get out.

"Come on honey, you're gonna be late for school if you don't get up now. You should be glad I didn't have to go into work today." His mom moved to the curtains and opened them, choosing a random pair of clothing for her darling son and throwing them onto the bed. "Get up. You bum..." Then she walked out the of the room. With a grunt, Newt shook his head. Combing his fingers through his bed hair, catching a knot.

"Ow..." he mumbled, sleepily. Standing up and stripping his pajama bottoms for the skinny jeans his mom picked out. Glaring at the green shirt that read 'Legend of Zelda' with a Triforce symbol beneath it. Stumbling to his dresser he grabbed a plain white shirt. Placing it over his head and leaving the zelda shirt on the bed. "Not trying to be that nerdy today..." Rushing to the bathroom, Newt combed his hair, speed brushed his teeth then threw on his backpack rushing out the door with a "Bye Mom!" Before letting it close.

Thomas and Newt both decided again to meet after school and go back to Newts house again to hangout for a bit and get some more of their project done. Sitting on the bench again Newt waited for Thomas. Watching closely for the the limp, although smaller, that remained from Gally earlier yesterday.

"If you're trying to find me, you're a bit too late." Thomas said, standing behind Newt. Startled, the blonde turned his head to see a smiling Thomas. Newt simply smiled back and put his backpack back over his shoulder.

"We going in your car again?"

"Actually... I got dropped off today, cars in the shop for oil..." Thomas replied, with a fake cry. "It's okay, she isn't hurt too bad."

Sighing, Newt just slapped Thomas' arm, chuckling when he got a satisfying 'Ow.' back from it.

"Well then, follow me and I'll lead you to my house." Newt picked up his pace a tad bit, heading left on the road that connected to the school. "Hows your ribs?"

"Ah, better then yesterday I suppose."

"You suppose?"  
"I suppose." Nodding they walked in silence, until Newt stopped for a moment. Wonder evident on his face. "What's up?" Thomas asked, his curiosity building up.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately..." Newt admitted. "I'm always like, in this land of shadows, and there's always this guy reaching out for me. But today... it wasn't just one guy there were others..." he paused. Thomas looked at him, beginning to get a little bit worried. "it's nothing." Newt concluded then, waving his hand to drop the subject.

"No, please continue. I'm actually really interested in hearing this." Thomas protested. The two once again, walked without speaking for a moment until Newt bowed his head.

"Fine. But... you need to really tell me how your ribs feel."

"They hurt." Thomas looked away shamefully. "Worse then yesterday, my limp isn't as bad no, but they hurt. They should get better as time progresses though." He concluded.

"You should go see a Doctor Thomas..."

"I'll be fine, for now. If it gets worse though, I promise I'll go."

"Okay... well, on the shadows. One figure stood against three others and pointed his finger at them. Then at me... I don't know what it means... but it's the third time I've had a dream like it."

Thomas stared at Newt for a moment. Reaching Newts driveway.

"Who were the figures?"  
"I don't know." Newt opened the door and they headed to the kitchen for some snacks before heading upstairs. Newt laid out the supplies once more on the desk. With the prewriting for their character done. "We need a plot..." he pondered, scratching his chin. Pulling out another piece of paper and laying it side by side with the character outline for 'Jojen' he wrote in big letters at the top 'Plot Development.'

"He's a traveler, from a small town in search for somewhere bigger to create a better life for himself, or to find someone to help through their own journey." Thomas added.

"I mean, that could kind of relate to me." Newt pondered. "But... I came here cause my dad found a better job here."

"I'm the part that helps." Thomas laughed. As Newt smirked and jotted down the idea besides a few non circular points on the page. "Maybe you could include your dreams into it..."

"I'm not sure I want to do that."

"Newt... maybe it will put an end to them?" After hesitation, Thomas took the paper from Newt's hand and wrote down in one of the dots 'Is chased by mysterious shadow figures.' An idea then popped into Newt's head and he grabbed another piece of paper and handed it to Thomas.

"Jot down any ideas you have and I will write down my own ideas then we will mix them." Newt reached for an extra pen, handing it to Thomas who immediately began outlining his paper. Jotting down three new ideas after receiving the paper while Newt still pondered what described him well enough to be put into a character and a story.

The boys wrote for hours, jotting ideas down. Putting them together on a single sheet of paper until they had enough attributes to make up the characters, scratch outs littered the paper. Newt let his eyes drop, heaving out a sigh and leaning far back into his chair as he placed the finished brainstorm on his desk. Thomas stood from beside Newt and placed his hands on his shoulders. Achieving a grin from the blonde.

"Wanna do something?" Newt asked, relishing in the shoulder rub that Thomas had decided to perform. Massaging the weariness from the constant writing away.

"Like?"

"Watch a movie?"

"Sure." Thomas grinned, removing his hands as Newt stood up and led the way downstairs. Stomping down the stairs Newt took a sharp right to another door that led to another set of stairs. Downstairs, Thomas readily followed him down both sets into a room with a large TV and surround sound speakers placed in perfect organization.

"Woah..." Thomas gasped, admiring the home theater. A PS4 laid to the right of the Blu-Ray player. "Why do you need a PS4 and a Bluray player?" Newt just shrugged. Turning on the PS4 and the TV.

"Take a seat" He demanded. Pushing Thomas down onto the couch. With a chuckle Thomas situated himself comfortably in the soft cushion. Newt followed suite, sitting down right next to Thomas and reclining the chair using his controller to navigate to Netflix. "What'dya wanna watch?"

"I'm kind of in the mood for something scary. What bout you greenie?"

"Scary's good." Newt flipped through the sections reaching the horror titles. "All of these are so lame..." He sighed. Avoiding all of the two star rated movies which littered the screen. "I haven't seen this one yet..." He clicked the title, waiting for it to play. The movie started off with a blood curling scream and two kids running into the woods, as generic as any other. The sunlight enveloped the scene as the two guys ran through the trees, dodging hanging branches, jumping over logs, and crawling through small spaces. As they clambered out of a log a figure waited in front of them and cut the throat of the first, the other screamed. So did Newt, his arms immediately clutched onto Thomas and he hid his head under Thomas' shoulder, occasionally popping it out to see what was going on. Thomas laughed, while the other kid running trapped himself into a cave and fell into a hole with a loud crack and the sound of his scream fading into a choking gurgle.

"It's over, for now." Thomas mocked as Newt removed his head from behind him, still clutched onto his chest as the movie continued. Thomas grabbed Newt's arm and removed it from his chest. Newt's face transformed from contempt to betrayal as the brunette let it slide back to Newts side. Then with another jump from the blonde boy Thomas grabbed his sides, bringing him closer and pushing him into a laying down position so that Newt's head sat comfortably in Thomas's lap.

"Why?" Newt chuckled, making himself comfortable in the new position.

"It'll be easier for you hide I guess" Thomas smirked. "And it's more comfortable I'm sure."  
"Yeah..." Newt murmured back. Fading into sleep soon after Thomas put his hands over the teen.


	5. Moms Curiosity

A soft breath tickled the unseeable hairs on his neck as he groggily let the light of the room into his eyes, opening them slowly to see the TV screen on the splash page of Netflix. Moving his hand to cover the ones wrapped around his chest.

"You finally up greenie?" A familiar voice sounded from above. Looking up at the person who spoke Newt shot up, placing his hand on Thomas's thigh to help himself up.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to fall asleep." Newt mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Thomas had his hands raised above his head, his eyes wide open as he stared at Newt. He pointed to his lap and back at the blond.

"Wha... What was that." Thomas chuckled. Lowering his hands back to his waist, giving his english partner a slap on the head as he lowered his hand. "Do you know how long you were out?" he then questioned. Nodding, Newt shrugged.

"Don't know." He concluded. Blankly staring at the brunette next to him. Patiently waiting for an answer. When Thomas just smiled back his features turned to annoyed. "When..."

"Like... three hours?" Thomas chuckled. "Its midnight. But it's okay cause you're adorable when you sleep." A blush crept upon Newt's face as he swatted at Thomas a few times. Standing up, lifting his arms above his head to stretch he placed out his hand.

"How's the ribs? he prodded at the spot as Thomas took his hand. Letting the older boy walk a few steps to examine if the limp still existed. It did, Newt noted to himself. "Bad, it looks like."

Thomas shrugged, placing his hand on his side to cushion the sharp pain as he moved to the stairs. "Yeah, but it hurts a little less than it did before. Seriously." he smiled. "It should be better by next week."

Feigning a scowl, Newt resisted being too protective. They did just meet less than a week ago anyways. It would be weird to be this protective over someone in such a short amount of time. "Okay. I hope you're right." He forced a smile. Rushing up to grab an arm and help carry the cripple upstairs. One step at a time they clambered up, stopping as Thomas would gasp. "It sure doesn't sound like it's feeling better." The protective blond stated. Helping Thomas reach the top step and get to the main floor. Newt's mother stood in the kitchen, by the top of the stairs reading a newspaper and sipping on a fresh tea.

"Hey boys!" She waved, standing from her chair. "Newt honey, I would like to speak with you whenever you can." She smiled, returning to her newspaper obviously very deep in her article, she traced her finger down the lines she read.

"Can we borrow your car? Thomas' is broken down." Newt questioned, waiting for her to trace to the end of the sentence she looked up and nodded.

"Keys are right here honey." She pointed to the spot next to her at the table.

"Thanks mom." he nodded, flushing a hot pink as she winked at him when he grabbed them. "You ready to go?" He glanced over at the hurting boy who just smirked at him, taking that as an affirmation Newt grabbed his arm again and helped him reach the front door, then the car door.

"I can handle myself you know. You sure you just like girls?" Thomas winked at Newt. Frustrated, Newt opted to go with silence. Helping Thomas limp to the passenger side door of the car and into it. "Did I upset you?" The brunette questioned as Newt got into the driver's side, turning on the car and backing out of the drive way.

Pulling onto his street and to the next Newt looked to Thomas, waiting for some sort of directions. Getting the hint, immediately Thomas pointed left. "You didn't upset me." The blond admitted. "I just, I'm not comfortable talking about it, okay? I'm sorry." He continued to focus, following the directions that Thomas pointed out to him. Driving past only a few other drivers, in gladesville the people generally got off the road around 10:00 at night, it really made night driving a lot easier.

"Don't apologize, I should not have pried." The brunette glanced over at the blond, younger teen. Smirking before patting him on the back. The smirk turning into a smile as Newts scowl turned to a smile.

"Thanks Tommy." He reached Thomas' house, turning into the driveway and switching to his fog lights. Getting out to open the door for the cripple and help him to the door. As he unlocked the door, Thomas stopped turned around and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, placing his head in the crook of his neck. Returning the embrace, Newt chuckled. "I don't think you like girls." He paused, "I'll see you in school tomorrow. Lets take a break day tomorrow yeah? Maybe we can just hang out."

"That sounds nice." Thomas agreed "You're turn to let me know when you get home greenie. Goodnight." He concluded, turning to open the door.

The door creaked open slowly as Newt attempted to tip toe into the house.

"Honey?" his mother's voice sounded from the kitchen. Huffing, he dropped his stealth tactics and headed towards the kitchen. Dreading what it is she could want or why she had even stayed up this late in the first place.

"Hey mom." he stuttered. Taking a seat across the table from her. "Why are you up so late?" he scratched his chin, cocking his head slightly to the left.

"To talk to you of course!" She smiled that same vibrant smile she wore as they left earlier. "Well, I just wanted to check up on you, with the move and everything of course." Her shining grin remaining. She continued. "So... you seem to be enjoying this town?"

Newt couldn't help but smile back, the aura she emitted whenever he's around her makes it impossible to be sad or any emotion rather than happiness. "Yes mother," he chuckled. "I'm loving it. I haven't made much friends... yet. But I have Thomas!" She raised her eyebrows, marking a spot in the newspaper before closing it.

"You have no idea how much that means to us that you are enjoying it here Newtie." She glimmered. Crossing her hands on the table. "So..." Her features turned mischievous, "Thomas eh? Is that the same guy that you got the pizza from the other night?"

"Moooom..." Newt shyly replied. "Yes..." He looked away, the smirk on her face too much to handle for him to handle in the way-too-fast-awkward conversation.

"And! Not that I had been prying... but... you two looked so adorable on the couch earlier!" She clapped, sitting a little bit taller as she swayed from side to side in her chair, almost in a harmonious way.

"Mom!" The embarrassed boy replied. Covering his face with the palm of his hand. "Can I just... please go upstairs and take a shower..."

Her smile turned into a frown almost immediately. "Okay... fine. But Newt." She paused, pondering how to say what she planned to tell her son next. "Your father and I... Well, we both would love you the same if you were infact..." She stopped again, tapping her index finger to her chin. "Well, gay." She blurted out, the smile on her face returning.

Grimacing, Newt stood from his chair. "Thanks, I guess?" He snarkily replied, beginning to walk away and up the stairs.

"Nuh uh, come give your dear mother a hug." The grimace fading, he walked over and embraced his mother in a tight hug, her blond hair completely covering his face. "Goodnight my son." He smiled and waved, walking upstairs and heading to his room. Closing the door behind him he grabbed his phone, tapping out a text to Thomas.

 _12:47 AM Newt: Sorry for the late reply, Mom stopped me. I'm home. Cya tomorrow._

Plugging his phone into his charger and placing it on his nightstand he grabbed the hem of his shirt, stripping it off and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs for after his shower. Heading out the door into his bathroom, excited for tomorrow to be friday.

Newt looked into the chasm before him, becoming more and more of a familiar thing. He sat in front of the tree in the clearing. Still and lifeless, no shadowy figures in the misty air. He continued to sit, letting a sadness creep over him. An overwhelming depression sinking deep into his skin, tainting his bones as he laid back into the gloomy substance beneath him ever so slowly. A dread came over him, his blood began pumping sporadically as the air around him turned lighter than lower he got into the field. Until a hand stopped his head from reaching the ground.

"Not today greenie." A voice sounded. Looking up he saw the figure, the one that held out its hand to him several times before, that knelt the ground and that stood behind the two other mysterious figures.

"Thomas?" Newt whispered, staring up into what he presumed to be the figures eyes. The figure remained silent, its hand still underneath Newt's head.

"Not today." he restated. As he faded away with the rest of the gloom and sunlight flashed into Newt's eyes, a loud rhythmic beep filling the cold air around him. Opening his eyes, he looked to his ceiling of his room, looking over to his clock, the beep reminding him that it's time to get ready school. Sighing, he swung his legs off the bed. Reaching for his phone to check if Thomas replied back. Nothing yet. Newt pulled up his text messaging app and tapped out a message to the brunnette.

 _7:03 AM Newt: You better be awake or I'll smack you._

Putting the phone back down he went upon his normal wake up routine, grabbing clothing, brushing his teeth, combing his hair, eating breakfast, double checking his backpack to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and grabbing his phone off the nightstand. It vibrated the moment he put it in his pocket.

 _7:53 AM Thomas: Come outside._

Confused, Newt followed the orders. Zipping up his backpack and stomping down the stairs and out the door to an unfamiliar car in his driveway with a familiar person. Thomas rolled down to the window, gesturing for the blond to come over to the door.

"Want a ride to school?" He asked, reaching over and opening the passenger door over. With a smirk Newt jogged to the side door, throwing his backpack into the backseat and getting in. Taking the coffee that Thomas immediately handed to him. "Got you a mocha, hope that's okay?"

"Yeah Thomas, thank you. But I'm paying you back..." He took a sip, feeling the energy beginning to trickle into his system. "Who's car is this?"

"Its my dads, my car will be in the shop until tomorrow..." He exaggerated a pouty face at Newt who just chuckled at him. "And no, you're not paying me back." Thomas smirked, pulling out from the driveway and heading towards the school. "How has your morning been?'

Scoffing, Newt took another long sip of the Mocha. "It's been normal, but I had another weird dream... and one of those weird figures spook and it sounded..." He stopped, taking another sip. "Nevermind, it just, weirded me out a little bit. I don't think this is normal." He looked out the window and at the road, each white stripe fading into a single line as they drove. Arriving at the school, they sat in comfortable silence in Thomas' dad's car enjoying each others company even though they both remained quiet until Thomas opened his door and limped out. Escaping from his thoughts Newt threw open his door with revitalized energy and ran over to Thomas, hoisting the limping teen up using his shoulder. "Still hurts?" He asked, almost rhetorically,

Nodding, Thomas limped with Newts help into the building and into their english class. Chatting away as Newt mentally prepared himself for the beginning class bell to ring.


	6. Gallys Gang

"So? What's the plan for tonight greenie?" Thomas inquired with a loud crunch from his teeth sinking into the apple he held.

"I haven't thought that far ahead." Newt chuckled, grabbing a homemade ham sandwich out from his lunch bag, cringing as Thomas took another bite from the apple. "Maybe we can go to a park or something."

"Look outside, parks not the best idea." Thomas dully added, pointing towards the grey skies and the rain soaked sidewalks. Crossing his arms in defense Newt placed his sandwich on his bag. Pondering what they even could do on a rainy day. Shrugging his shoulders after a few moments passed with no ideas popping in his head.

"I still say we go to a park, what's rain going to do to stop us?"

Thomas slapped his hand to his face, glaring at Newt through his fingers. "Fine." He smirked. Finishing the apple and placing it on the table. Grabbing another apple from his bag and chomping into it. Smiling a victorious smile Newt picked up his Sandwich again and started nibbling away at it. Not being a big eater anyways, he finished half the sandwich before offering it to his best friend across from him who at the moment had his face stuffed with apple. Then without any hesitation snatched the sandwich from Newt's hands. Giving the blond a 'are you sure?' look before swallowing down the lump of apple in his throat and taking a bite of the ham sandwich. "We have less than three days to finish out project dork." Thomas pointed out, taking another bite of the food.

"I know, we can get the last part done tomorrow and the day after Tommy..." Newt added, slight sarcasm in his tone as he placed his hands down on the table and admired in either astonishment or horror at how fast Thomas devoured the sandwich and his own food. "I think we just need a day to really get to hangout for once. We've never just... hung out yet."

"Am I that special? That King Newt would like the presence of me?!" The brunette dramatically replied, throwing his arm up to his forehead in feigned surprise. Receiving a slap in the bicep from the other who scowled back at him.

"Oh shut your face." Newt threw at him. "I am no King, I am a god, thank you."

"My apologies m'lord." Thomas chuckled back.

"Thats better" Newt concluded with a smirk. Placing his lunch bag into his backpack since he had no use for it anymore.

"Do we really have to go to a pa-?"

"Thomas!" A high pitched voice rang out from behind Newt. Followed by a girl and another guy behind, both standing behind the blond, not yet acknowledging his presence. "What the hell Thomas? Where have you been? We've been worried sick with not seeing you at lunch!" The girl added. Placing her hands on her hips, tapping her right foot on the tile of the cafeteria as she glared at the shocked brunette.

"Oh, hey, Teresa." Thomas shyly added, avoiding eye contact. "And Alby, hello."

"Hi." Alby retorted. Remaining still and quiet behind the girl Teresa.

"You didn't answer my question Tom." She shot back at him, glancing down below her to the ducking blond who had been attempting to duck out of the way of the tense scenario. "Oh, hey. I'm Teresa, what's your name?" She calmed herself down, grabbing a chair next to Newt and looking him straight in the eyes, almost intimidatingly.

"Teresa." Thomas caught her attention. "This is Newt, he's new here to Gladesville, and to Gladesville high." Teresa looked from Thomas back to Newt, scrunching up her face, analyzing the new boy, poking his cheeks. "Damnit Teresa, he's not a toy you don't need to poke him." She placed her finger up to shush him, before finally backing away from the boy and gesturing to Alby to sit down.

"So this is the one that you've been ditching our table for. He's a cute one." Teresa smiled, leaning back into her chair and crossing her hands over her head. "Well, Newt." She stretched out her hand to the shy blond. "Welcome to Gladesville High, home of the weirdest kids ever... us!"

Taking the hand firmly, Newt murmured a 'thanks' to her, lifting his head up just enough to look at Thomas who just chuckled at the frightened sight in front of him.

"Oh don't fret there is nothing to be afraid of, I may seem like I'm mean but I just like to give Thomas here a lot of trouble. We've been friends longer than I would like to know." She scoffed. "Newt, this is Alby." She pointed towards the darker skinned teenager next to him he nodded at Newt.

"Welcome, its a good school. Teresa can just be a bit much sometimes." He softly added. Smirking as Teresa frowned at him.

"Totally am not." She defended. Straightening out her brown hair with her hands. "So Newt." She paused. Waiting until the less frightened boy looked up at her. "Why did you move to this town?"

"My dad got a new job out here, he said he'll make a lot more here so, we moved. It seems like a nice place so far." He returned. Waiting for some sort of confirmation from the girl, never receiving one, he continued waiting.

"And how did you meet Thomas?" She asked with more enthusiasm, straightening herself up in her seat to get a better look at the teen.

"Um... he delivered Pizza to me on the first day we moved in and we have our first class together." He shyly replied. Looking back at Thomas. "Which reminds me... you haven't worked at all this week, why? Is it cause you got in trouble." Thomas just nodded.

"I work only on weekends. You got me at a rare time." He chuckled. Looking to Teresa who winked at him, standing up and throwing her bag over her shoulder. Not more than a second after, the bell went off and Newt got up as well to stand by Thomas and help him walk to his next class.

"Well Newt, it has been an absolute pleasure meeting you." Teresa added. "Please come sit at our table now, we won't bite I promise." She smiled then walked away. Leaving Newt to place Thomas' arm over his shoulder and walk him towards the hallway.

Gradually making their way out of the cafeteria Thomas laughed, randomly. Confused, Newt glanced over at the laughing boy.

"What?" He inquired, giving Thomas a sideways glance, continuing to help him hobble into the hallway and to the right.

"I like it when you call me Tommy." he answered back, carrying a wide smile on his face. Smiling wider as Newt's face turned a shade of pink. "You're cute."

"Shut it." Newt sharply replied, clutching onto Thomas tighter as he navigated through the body of students going to their own classes. A slam sounded off behind them, then another, and another. Lockers being opened and closed loudly getting closer to them. Curious, and annoyed Newt took a brief glance behind him to see Gally and his gang terrorizing some of the students in the hallway, pushing one of the kids heads into the locker and slamming it on his head. He laughed as the kid slumped to the ground, his hand to his head attempting to cover the wound that the slam created, small drops of blood pushing through his fingers.

"Hey." Newt turned around swiftly, grabbing Thomas harder and pulling him through the hallway faster. 'Only one more turn then were there.' He thought, rushing Thomas through, ignoring the ow's emitted from his english partner as he rushed. "Hey!" Gally screamed again, shutting one last locker and grabbing his friends. He ran after the duo. "Faggot, I'm talking to you!" He snarled, the sound of running getting closer to them.

He felt himself fill with rage, the his blood boiling at the word. Softly, he placed Thomas on the ground next to a locker and turned to face the bully head on. "Don't call my friend a faggot Gally." Newt shot at the bully who only smirked at the remark, slowing his run to a walk until he was face to face with the blond. His breath hot against Newt's face, the stench of his recently eaten lunch food under his breath.

"Or what, you're gonna stop me?" He laughed in chorus with his friends. "Pick him up." he gestured to Thomas.

"No!" Newt ran over to Thomas attempting to block them, but the two friends without a second thought threw Newt to the floor and over to the other side of the hallway. Dragging Thomas up by his arms, yelping at the pain in his side. Carrying him in front of Gally who grimaced.

"Thomas." he ticked, moving his finger with each click of the tounge. "You shouldn't have let your little boyfriend here try to save you. Cause now..." He looked to the ground, a look of fake sadness crossing his face. "Well... I have to teach him a lesson." He gestured to another one of his friends who stood behind him. "Make the queer watch as we beat his faggot boyfriend." The other teen laughed, rushing over to grab Newt before he could stand and run and held him up by his arms. Newt struggled, using his left leg to attempt to kick Gally's helper. The helper screamed.

"Little prick." He screamed. Elbowing Newt in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Then repositioning the blond to watch as Gally put up his fists.

"See. This is what happens when you fuck with us." Gally snorted. Throwing a punch into the same spot he hit Thomas earlier in the week.

"Stop!" Newt screamed. But the helper stopped him, elbowing him again in the stomach and placing a hand over his mouth.

"You're going to watch and shut up!" Gally snarled, throwing another punch in the same direction. Then kicking Thomas in the knee, forcing the brunette to bend. The adrenaline filling him, he elbowed one of Gallys friends in the face, causing him to let go of Thomas. "Now... now..." Gally interrupted. Throwing another punch into Thomas' side forcing him back onto the ground. "Let's just give you one more for the road? Yeah boys? What do you think?" They all nodded, holding onto their victims tighter. The rest of them, not doing anything pushed other students out of the way. "You better prepare for this one fag." Gally warned. Backing his fist into the air behind him, sending a direct hit into Thomas' abdomen. Causing the weakened brunette to crumple to the ground, a small amount of blood forcing its way through his mouth. "Don't let there be a next time." The bully snarled, letting his gang drop the boys and walked away, down to the other side of the hallway.

Thomas coughed up a crimson blood onto the floor, his eyelids refusing to stay open as he faded into unconsciousness. Using the locker handle Newt stood from his spot on the floor, his blood pumping as he rushed over to the knocked out teen. Using all his strength to lift Thomas into his arms, with a limp of his own he tried to rush to the nurse's office. Falling over a few times while trying to keep Thomas in his arms to prevent him from getting more hurt than he already is.

"What?! What happened?" Teresa ran up to them, seeing the struggling boy from inside her classroom she ran out and grabbed onto Thomas' legs to help Newt carry him the rest of the way.

"Gally..." He huffed out, not being able to say much more. Teresa, understanding the situation nodded.

The nurse immediately called the hospital when they entered seeing the state Thomas was in and persisted that both they put Thomas in a bed and that Newt lay down himself until an ambulance arrived. Writing Teresa a note to her teacher and dismissing her back to her class.

Laying on the bed, Newt faded into a darkness, joining Thomas in their slumber as red and blue lights came through his closed eyelids.


	7. A Visit

Newt awoke in an unknown atmosphere, the grinding and soft melodic beeps surrounding him. The rhythmic tones begging him to keep his eyes closed just a moment longer. He refused, slowly opening his eyes to inspect the strange area he had the displeasure of waking into. Shooting up as recognition struck him, with a sharp pain in his abdomen he yelped. The room around him remained dark, the chairs around him ripped up, some of the soft cotton escaping the rips. Ripping the IV from his arm Newt stood, wavering to the side he collapsed back to the side of the bed. Waiting for the airy light headed feeling to disappear as he attempted to stand again. Regaining his balance he made small steps towards the door of the room, opening it carefully into another pitless hallway, the lights in disarray lining down it. Some with power flickered, adding shadows to the doors further down the corridor. His heart beat fast, yet, he attempted to remain calm, glancing at each door to make sure no one would come out he trekked down the corridor, his right hand tracing the wall as he balanced on it. Looking straight, past the flickering light, the figure, the figure that he had seen so many times in his past nightmares appeared. Docile and calm. It stood, its hands to its side and so-so-far away from Newt.

"Hey-" he cut himself off, a pain once again shooting through his abdomen area, causing him to buckle over himself and onto the ground.

"He's going to be alright." A whisper, a woman, sounded through the darkness. "He's going to be alright." It repeated. Again and again.

"He's going to be alright."

"He's going to be alright."  
"He's going to be alright."

"He's going to be alright."

Yelping, Newt covered his ears, sitting up to see the figures of nurses circling him, one at a time, filling the gaps between him and the figure, him and the hallway. Each one in simultaneous order. Repeating that line 'He's going to be alright.' Then silence, the sound of the lights buzzing, the chanting nurses, the creaking doors, all halted in one moment.

"He's going to be alright!" The nurses screeched, at once. Covering his ears Newt screamed.

"Stop!" he yelled, to no avail. The screeching continued. Their eyes each lite up a bright white focusing down at the subject at hand. "Stop!" he yelled again, a tear rolling down his cheek with more following. "Stop..." he sobbed. "Stop...stop...stop...stop...stop...stop..." He repeated. The nurses fading away into a light, less bright than that of their eyes, but still a more comforting illuminance into the dark corridors.

"Newt." A voice came through the hallways, looking around he saw no one. Hearing the voice again, he looked forward again. Looking for the figure at the end of the hallway as the possible source, but no one stood there anymore, he remained alone.

"Newt." the voice repeated, the hallways began the shake and the walls crumbled.

Newt jolted awake, shooting upwards in the bed he slammed his head against a hand. Which pushed his head softly back into the pillow.

"Honey... it's okay." His mom whispered softly, watching her baby boy in the hospital bed. "How do you feel honey?" She asked, waiting patiently for Newt to wrap his head around where he was.

"I'm in a hospital?" he muttered, vaguely remembering the event that occurred previously in the day.

"Yes honey." She calmed him. "Do you feel okay?"

"Mm... my stomach kinda hurts?" He questioned himself, but nodded as he tried to sit up and a sharp pain came to him. "Yeah, hurts. Besides that though, mm fine." He muttered. "Thomas?"

"He's going to be alright." She cheerfully said. Her smile turning into a frown as she noticed the frightened scowl on Newt's face, his eyes wide and his mouth sealed tight. He stared at her, backing into the bed slightly while keeping his eyes on her.

"Don't say that." he softly exclaimed, "I mean.. not that way." He add stuttering over his words and looked away. "Nightmare..."

"I know honey." She cooed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You repeated stop many times before I decided to wake you."

"Sorry." The blonde muttered back, turning to his side. "Do I have to be here long?"

"No. Just until the doctor checks up on you." She nodded. Stepping backwards into the chair she previously sat in before waking her scared son.

Three knocks sounded on the door causing Newt to flinch, reminding him of the slamming locker doors from earlier he looked to the door. His dad walked in afterwards with three sandwiches handing one to his wife and then to Newt.

"Hey son. Got you your favorite, grilled cheese!" He held a wide grin on his face, despite the circumstances, as he always did. Through thick and thin his dad stayed strong and made the move to Gladesville much easier with his positive attitude. Grabbing the sandwich Newt took a small bite.

"Hey Dad." He responded, taking another bite and frowning at the taste. "Nothing like the ones you make." He examined, lifting the sandwich to show his dad what he was talking about.

"Hospital food surprisingly isn't that good tasting." His Dad stated back. Taking a seat next his mother. "The Doctor should be in soon, hopefully. I let a nurse know you would probably be waking up soon. Given the nightmare." He chuckled, leaning farther back into his seat. His face turning more stern as another thought crossed his mind. "I talked to Thoma' mother. He's still out right now, but we decided to all get together and figure out what happened and how to deal with it. Please." His dad crossed his legs, placing his hands on his knees. "Don't feel you have to tell us right away. Only when you are ready." Newt nodded, turning over in the bed and closing his eyes to see if it would be possible to sleep away the time till the doctor came in.

As Newt fading into sleep once again, the doctor came in after a singular knock on the door

"Newt's parents?" He inquired, taking a step into the room, pressing the ends of his grey beard, the kind that spoke stories of many years as a doctor, of many patients who had gone through similar or worse scenarios.

"Yes." Newt's mother spoke. "You can call me Amanda" She added. Standing up to take the now outstretched hand from the Doctor.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Evans." He smiled. Letting go of her hand, he pulled his clipboard from under his arm in his side and flipped through a few pages. "I suppose you would like to know the prognosis of your son's condition?" He asked, the smile fading with just a casual look. Noting Amanda's nod, and Newts father's attentiveness he continued. "He has slight internal bleeding from the hit in his abdomen, but nothing more. So he should be fine to go home after I get you two to sign some paperwork." He took a pen from his pocket, flipping three more pages forward. "I need to you sign here for his prescription of Hydrocodone, this is only needed if he suffers extreme pains in the abdomen, otherwise I wouldn't advise the use of it. Go ahead and sign here" He placed an X on a line for the patient's guardians to sign. "The copay for the Hydrocodone is about $25 with your insurance. And..." He flipped two more pages. "This is his release form, the insurance will cover the stay at the Hospital and the fee's from the ambulance ride over. Just sign here." He placed another X on a line, which once signed he signed below and proceed to flip the pages back over and place the keyboard back under his side. All the while Amanda kept nodding at him, showing that she understood what needed to be done.

"And if he has minor pains?" She inquired, waiting eagerly for the doctors answer."

"Ah." The doctor smiled again, a cheerful smile bringing a cheerful atmosphere into the dull room full of bad memories. "Just any generic pain medication should do fine." He nodded. "Anything else Amanda?" She nodded a no. Once again the Doctor stretched out his hand.

"Thank you Doctor Evans." She added duly, taking his hand into a firm shake then turning around to wake her boy who groggily sat up from the short slumber. "Come on honey." She prodded him as he came to life more. "Do you wanna go visit Thomas's?"

Newt's eyes widened, not with fear but joy. He bounced from the bed, forgetting about the pain and collapsed to the side, scrunching his face together in pain. "Yeah..." he muttered, using the bed to lift himself back up. His mom grabbed him by the side and led him out of the room, his dad trailing quietly behind, giving him the occasional pat on the back or short shoulder rub.

"101... 102... 103... 104..." His mom muttered, mostly to herself as she counted the numbers on each room. "Ah! 105, here he is!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together cheerfully. Knocking once before entering the room. Teresa and Alby sat on the side closest to Thomas, and Thomas's mother, whom he'd never met yet, sat on the other a grime look on her face. At the entry everyone stood, Teresa running at Newt first throwing her arms around him and squeezing tight.

"Newt!" She squealed. Letting go immediately after a few ouch's came from the boy's mouth. "Sorry..." she muttered quietly. switching back to her cheerful mood as soon as it left. "I'm so glad you're okay. How do you feel? Is anything too bad? Did you get drugged up?" She continued asking until Alby came behind her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Too many questions Teresa" He reminded, grinning at the chuckling blonde.

"Yes, Teresa I'm fine and no I slept through about all of it so..." He solemnly responded, taking the seat Teresa previously sat in when she offered it to him. Looking over, Newt noticed that Thomas's mom slowly was making her way over to him, the grime look on her face changing to a smile. She sat next to him, where Alby sat.

"Hi Newt." She quietly said. Looking over at the boy in admiration. "Thank you, for what you did for my Tommy today." She looked down, then up to Thomas, still asleep. The grime look crossing her face again. "You know..." She looked Newt up and down, smiling when she reached his face again, staring into his eyes. "He talks about you quite a lot." Her smile withered away like a blossoming flower dying and fading into the forgotten soil. She stood and walked back to her spot by the bed. Placing Thomas's hand into her own.

Newt stood, moving to stand by his side. Getting his first real look at his condition. His face, once full of color and life, now stark white as he slept. His shirt stripped and his chest covered in gauze and loosely wrapped bandages, the middle portion coated a crimson red from some cuts that must've been at the spot.

"Hey Newt." Teresa came behind him, grabbing him by his shoulder and pulling him into a soft embrace. At the contact he diverted his eyes from the sore sight of Thomas, looking towards the sparkling tiles below him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." he mumbled, his eyes beginning to water. Before a tear could come down Teresa wiped at his eyes with her shirtsleeve, bringing him in closer to her.

"You did what you could. That's what matters Newt. He's okay, he has a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding, with just a few cuts, but he's Thomas, I can promise you that he's had the worse end of the stick before." She whispered in his ear, feeling him ease up into her arms as he held her close the same as she held him close.

"Will he be out soon?"

"He will be out tonight." Thomas's mom cut in, barely hearing Newts question. "You are all invited over to have dinner if you'd like. I'm sure he would enjoy seeing all of his friends when he wakes up." Newt nodded at Thomas's mom, making eye contact with her before looking away and moving nimbly to the pizza guy he met on his first day, starring with hazy eyes at the crippled figure of a once strong friend. Not daring to look away from him, even as small chit-chat begun between his parents and Thomas's mom, probably something to do with how to deal with Gally and his gangs. A name they had yet to hear, and probably would not hear if it were up to Thomas. Newt released a breath of air he had been holding for some time, his chest deflating as the breath floated into the air around him.

"Hey Bud." Alby came to stand by Newts side, taking a few moments to check Thomas's status the same as Newt. "Teresa and I are gonna go outside for a bit, wanna come?"

"Yeah." Newt muttered, waving to his parents and heading out the door with Teresa and Alby.

Teresa and Alby paced themselves slower than normal, acknowledging the slower of the three behind them. Taking a left down the hallway straight to the elevators. The whole way Teresa yammered on about some girl in her class who brought a rotted apple to class and ate it. Voicing her displeasure in watching and hearing the barely audible crunch left in the soft shelled apple as the girl ate it. All the while Alby nodded, chuckled and murmured 'mhm.' Newt remaining silent as they rode the elevator down to the lobby level, walking straight another hundred feet to the outside.

"Should have brought a jacket!" Newt exclaimed, feeling the rush of cold air hit him like a brick. Teresa chuckled, taking off her jacket and placing it on Newt's shoulders.

"Don't be so weak." She prodded at him, gesturing for him to place the jacket on after a moment of him keeping it on his shoulders. "Go on..." She tapped her foot on the ground, her gaze becoming more and more impatient as he waited. Finally succumbing, he placed his arms into the jacket and threw it on himself, zipping it up swiftly. "So... you and Thomas?" She questioned, grabbing a cigarette out of her pack and placing it lightly on the tip of her lips. Following with a lighter, igniting it to light the cigarette before placing the pack and lighter away.

"Wha..? What about us?" Newt stuttered, looking anywhere but into her eyes, or at her face in general.

"Come on silly! You know!" She excitedly claimed, taking a drag of her cigarette. "You guys totally like each other."

"Teresa..." Alby warned, turning to look at her.

"Aw come on Alby..." She pouted "You can't tell me that wouldn't be cute..."

Continuing with his firm glare Alby crossed his arms. "Its not our business if its cute or not." He scolded, again. With frustration she shut her mouth just to open it again for another hit of her cigarette.

"No Alby, I mean it's okay. We can talk about it I guess." Newt interjected, his eyes widening at the jolt Teresa performed when given permission, and the surprised look from Alby as he gestured for Teresa to continue what she was saying. "I mean, I'm not gay... I don't think. I don't know." Confessing, he felt his face heat up but remained strong, remaining eye contact with Teresa.

"Do you like him?" She asked, moving her foot slightly to her side, leaning on it.

Scratching his chin, Newt let the thoughts reign in. _Do I like him? Do I even like guys? Never had a girlfriend_ he questioned himself, and his sanity at that moment.

"I've never really had a girlfriend." He concluded with answering, hoping the answer would suffice. However, Teresa's face dropped to dumbfounded. She waved her hand in a circle to Newt.

"Okay... and?" She added laconically. "Do you like him."

Sighing, Newt nodded. "I guess so, Yes? But please, don't tell him."

"Good." She smiled at him finishing her cigarette. "And I won't, I promise."


	8. Tommys House

Teresa remained silent through the car ride, as did Alby who out of courtesy sat in the back of the car. Nothing but the sound of the wind through the cracked slightly-ajar window penetrating into the almost painful silence. Cringing, Newt gave the driver a rude glare as she shrugged straightening out her car into the lane they just roughly entered. Newt, moving in his seat back to his comfortable spot crossed his hands in between his thighs, trying his hardest not to notice the frost-bitten air from the night bursting through the crack at his door window. Letting out a sigh of relief when Teresa's car met a driveway and pulled in, the window rolling up and the roar of the engine coming to a stop.

"Let me help you out Newt." Alby demanded, softly. Getting out of the back seat and opening Newts door, easing his arm onto his shoulder as Newt took a step outside of the car. Thomas's mom, with a groggy Thomas in her passenger seat, pulled up right after, taking the left side of the driveway of the moderately sized house. Turning off her car, Teresa ran to the passenger door to help her best friend out. As the door opened Thomas stumbled out, rambling on about how much he loves his mother, and everyone who came there for him, with the occasional "ouch." As he limped forward.

With a click Thomas's mom opened the door, pushing it wide enough to let everyone in without any difficulty, waiting outside as Newt and Alby, and Teresa and Thomas came stumbling through the door.

"You know..." Alby looked Newt up and down, setting him down into one of the four dining room chairs. "You're heavier than I would expect for someone of your size." He started, moving over to help Teresa moved Thomas to his bedroom. Newt huffed, waving to Thomas' mom as she sat on the other end up the table, clicking her nails against the table. Placing her head into her head into her hands and leaning against the polished wood. Lifting it up only when Teresa and Alby stepped out of the crippled room and back into the dining room.

"Is he going to sleep?" She stuttered, an attempt to muffle the shakiness of her voice as she spoke. "Maybe I should get him some water... and I'm sure he will need his pain medication... and..."

"Barbara." Teresa blurted out, boldly but with care. Thomas's mom stopped mumbling, looking up to the girl who had mentioned her name. "He's asleep, we can look after him for a little bit." She stated, a slight frown flashing on her face, gone the next second when Barbara just looked back down from the teenage girl, placing her head back into her hands. Choosing to ignore the denial, Teresa took a seat in the center of the table, crossing her hands on the soft tabletop. Opting on silence with the rest of the group sitting. Listening from the soft click of the clock on the kitchen walls to the hum of the heater a few paces down the hallway, the same hallway that led to Thomas's room.

Moving her hands from the table, and lifting herself up Thomas's mother, Barbara stood.

"Well, I told you guys I would treat you to a dinner, did I not?" She exclaimed passively, wiping the weariness from her eyes, moving her slightly wrinkling hands back down to her side she slid off her shoes and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm gonna help." Teresa mumbled to the guys, walking with a more brief pace to her step to the kitchen to help.

Alby and Newt sat silently at the table, no tension per say, but the tick of the clock seemed to have no intentions of getting quieter as Alby just stared down the hallway, as if waiting for the brunnette to just get up and come say hi to everyone. Newt, hopefully joined in on the idea. That just this second his Tommy would come out of his room steadfast, without any sign of a limp with that big grin on his face and sit next to Newt, to which he would then nudge his shoulder, or make some stupid joke with his way to catchy grin. Newt's lips creased at the idea, beginning the form of a smile before stopping himself. Crossing his arms across the table and in defeat, he remained silent. Placing his head in the crook his arms formed.

"Hey Newt." Teresa whispered softly in his ear. Her tone tender, loving, unlike the usual enthusiastic in your face tone she generally carried.

"Hmm?" Newt hummed, rubbing the skin under his eyes as he lifted his head from the nook he had created. "What happened?" He quietly murmured, followed by a soft yawn from the blonde.

"You're cute you know that?" Teresa chuckled. Her grin becoming bigger as the blonde blushed a slight pink. "Dinners ready."

Newt nodded, standing up from the table, using the back of the chair to help him lift himself up.

"Could you go see if you can wake up Thomas?" Teresa murmured to him, as he balanced his step.

His eyes opened more widely.

"Me?"

"Yes you, silly." She chuckled, heading back towards the kitchen to set the table.

"Okay." He quietly answered, heading down the wood paneled hallway, towards the last room on the left side. The faint huff coming from the room as Thomas's let the air of the room fill his lungs and exhaled it back. Reaching the corner, Newt turned in, poking his head in briefly to make sure Thomas was in fact asleep. On confirmation, he continued in, flipping on the light switch and making a beeline through all the dirty piles of clothing layered on the floor to the bed, taking a seat to where he could partially face the crippled boy. The dip caused by Newt taking a seat shifting the bed up a slight bit. Newt frowned as it partially lifted, paying attention to each detail. "I'm not fat..." he thought to himself. Practically jumping when a hand clutched onto his own, intermingling the fingers of the two together. Newt looked down to see a smiling, barely awake Thomas looking quite gleefully up at the other.

"Hi." He croaked out, followed by a rough cough.

"Hi." Newt responded, squeezing the fingers between his softly. "How do you feel?"

"Mmm" Thomas responded "Okay... I guess." His eyes never leaving Newts, a sparkle gleamed deep in them, breathing life in the blonde boy as he found himself locked in the gaze, almost like he was stuck staring into the beautiful orbs, he was okay with this. "I still wish you would admit you like guys." Thomas let out a single laugh, the rest becoming coughs, as he turned away, attempting to hide it under his arm. Looking away, Newt stood up from the bed.

"Dinner's ready." He stammered, looking away again at the hurt look that crossed Thomas's face after Newt stood from the best. "Sorry..." he whispered, under his breath, inaudible to the brunette who slowly sat up, and with the help of Newt stood from the bed. Making their way together, side by side to the kitchen, to the aroma of garlic baked potatoes and some sort of red meat.

"What's for dinner mom?" Thomas muttered out, scaring his mom as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Oh hi honey, how are you feeling?" She scooped up a chunk of mashed potatoes from a pan, slopping them on a plate, going in for another scoop as she filled five plates with the food she cooked.

Thomas smiled at his mother.

"Good, I mean... I could be better." He laughed, another cough following after.

"Oh honey..." She placed down the oversized serving spoon, placing Thomas's arm over her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to the table."

Barbara carried Thomas tediously across the kitchen, Newt following closely behind, standing close to Thomas's back with his hands up but not exactly touching the felt of his Thomas's shirt.

"Newt, could you please pull out that chair for me?" She asked, pointing with her free hand to the chair at the end of the table she currently was carrying Thomas too. Happy to help, Newt crossed to the end of the table. Lifting the chair and moving it a few feet backwards to make sure Thomas had enough room to sit at. Swiping away at the bangs floating above his eyes, he waiting patiently. As the slow moving boy and his mother made their way to the chair. All the while Thomas chuckled, almost tripping on small notches in the wood or becoming off balance with his mother's style of carrying him. Yelping in glory as he finally achieved sitting on the chair, lifting his legs slightly above the ground as Newt pushed the chair in.

"Sit down. Right here." Thomas commanded, patting the chair closest to him, even pulling it in closer to himself.

"Yes your highness." Newt mocked, sitting on the chair sideways so that he could face the brunette, the one who needed the most attention for the moment.

"Scoot closer." The brunette once again commanded. His smile growing wider as Newt huffed, almost hoping over in his chair to get as close as he could get without actually knocking over Thomas's chair.

Thomas, as soon as Newt got close enough, moved his right hand over to the blondes thigh. Softly caressing the curve on the outside side, relishing the feeling of the denim and tight muscles beneath the dark blue skinny jeans.

"Thanks for the help earlier." He murmured, glancing up to see a red faced Newt, despite the new sensation however, Newt placed his hand over Thomas's lightly enough so he could keep moving it, but strong enough so he could lightly place his fingers between those of the brunettes.

"It was..." he stuttered. Swallowing hard, "No problem Tommy." He looked away briefly. Looking back over almost immediately, his face rigid, and his smile gone. The sudden change from the shy Newt to a panicked one caused Thomas to quickly pull his hand away, only to be stopped by Newt who pulled his hand back over to his thigh, placing it closer to the inner side of his legs. "Tonight's the last night for our project..." Newt exclaimed, his hand growing tighter on Thomas's.

"Okay... so..." Thomas pondered, using his free hand to scratch his chin. "Have Teresa stop by your house and pick it up. After dinner of course, and then we can finish it tonight."

"How will we have enough time Tommy?" Newt asked, humming as Thomas's hand went from caressing to massaging back and forth between the inner and outer thigh.

"You'll see" Thomas smirked. Emitting a laugh when Newts gasped, tilting his head back a small bit as Thomas moved under the leg. "Hey mom?" Thomas yelled out.

"Yes..." She plainly replied, bringing in food from the kitchen and placing it in front of the crippled boy.

"Can Newt stay the night so we can finish our project?"

"Waa?" Newt tried to interject.

"Sure Thomas. That's fine." Barbara interrupted, giving Newt a small grin before heading back in to grab another plate.

"Problem solved." Thomas smirked, giving Newts thigh a final squeeze.


	9. Finishing the Project

A loud belch erupted from Teresa's mouth, interrupting all conversations going on at the table as everyone grabbed their plates and headed to the kitchen to clean their dishes.

"Sorry..." Teresa shyly said, scratching her head softly before turning away quickly, attempting to avoid the eyes watching her with either surprise or shock. "Thanks for the dinner Barbara!" She added. Snatching up her plate and softly patting her feet against the ground as she attempted a walk of shame into the kitchen. Barbara nodded back at her, continuing the deep conversation she had been carrying on with Alby for the past half hour.

Grabbing Thomas's plate, Newt followed Teresa into the kitchen. Placing the dishes at the far right corner of the sink, like Thomas had told him to do and giving Teresa a soft pitying pat on the shoulder.

"It happens even with girls you know." She deflated, grabbing her car keys from the table. "Anyhow. You have your project in your backpack correct?" Newt nodded. "Okay." She confirmed. "Be right back!" She then left the room, clicking the unlock button on her keys followed by a soft beep from outside.

"Newt." Barbara came into the kitchen, heading straight for the sink to finish up the dishes. "Thomas is in his room waiting for you already. I'll make you a makeshift bed in the living room for when you guys decide to get some sleep." She stopped. Placing a finger on the tip of her nose. "Will you be going to school tomorrow still?" She asked. Eyeing Newts condition before looking back into his eyes.

"Yes Ma'am." He responded. Taken back a little by the look of warning on her face.

"Okay... well... be careful okay? I have already exchanged numbers with your parents to handle this bully..." Just as she finished Teresa walked back into the room, handing Newt his backpack.

"Thanks for dinner Barbara!" She appreciatively nodded at Thomas's mom. "Be careful Newt." She then twisted on her heels then walked from the room, a 'Ow.' coming from the dining room as she pinched his ear to lift him from his chair and headed out. The roar of an engine following not to long after Newt walked into Thomas room.

Thomas was relaxed in his full size bed, his eyes closed and a single hand cradling his chest. His soft breathing lifting his hand up ever so much before drifting back down to his flat stomach. Trying his best not to interrupt whether is was Thomas sleeping or just relaxing, Newt tiptoed quietly over to the desk at the other side of the room, placing his backpack on the floor and grabbing their unfinished project from the bag. Placing it square in the middle of the mahogany wood desk. Sitting down quietly he began some work on the character 'Jojen' and his trek through the unforeseen adventure of wandering to a new town to get a new start in life and coming into obstacles through out the way.

As Newt wrote out the last word in the first paragraph a muffled voice came from behind the pillow on the bed.

"Newt." It carried over to him.

"Yes Tommy..." Newt replied with a little playful snap at the end.

"I like it when you call me that." Thomas replied, removing his head from behind the pillow. "You starting already? Come on, wait for me." He shook his head, attempting to lift himself from the bed and instead waiting for Newt to come grab his hand and lift him to his feet. Practically carrying him over to the main cheer behind the desk. Immediately Thomas grabbed the paper, reading through the paragraph quickly and placing it back on the desk, grabbing the pencil and adding more to it. Becoming anxious, Newt attempted to look over his shoulder, but each time Thomas turned away, covering the paper with his arm. He wrote steady, pausing only every few moments to erase a small mistake here and there. A mischievous look on face through the whole thing. Finally, placing the pencil down, he turned to face Newt, a smile on his face, he handed it to the blonde who snatch it from his hands. As he read it his face turned a shade of pink, to a shade of red as he reached the bottom.

"So." Newt coughed, scratching his head, avoiding any eye contact with the brunette in front of him. "Jojen finds a guy he realises from first look, he loves him? And this guy doesn't recognises these feelings from Jojen, but decides to journey with him nonetheless?" Thomas Nods, the smile still on his face. "Who is this guy supposed to be?" Newt adds, simply curious, and a tad bit jealous of who Thomas might be referring too.

"Thats for you to find out." Thomas retorted, taking the paper back, Newt took a seat and they worked out the next few pages to finish up the story of Jojen and now, his new love.

The digital clock by Thomas's bed hit midnight just as they both stood from their chairs, Thomas with a little help from the slimmer boy. Leading Thomas to his bed to lay back down and relax his muscles so that possibly he could feel better tomorrow, or at least Newt hoped. But instead of just laying down as they reached the bed Thomas yanked Newt down with him. Throwing his arms over Newts chest and pulling him into his embrace as he laid sideways on the bed.

"We did good." Thomas whispered in Newts ear, still clutching onto his chest, but softening his grip when Newt showed no struggle and laid with Thomas on the bed.

"Yeah." Newt softly replied, placing his hands up to hold onto Tommy's. A blush creeping on his face, but all the same, he stayed. Enjoying the closeness of cuddling with his best friend. 'Or is it more than that...' Newt thought... before answering himself, he swatted away the thought and pushed more into Thomas' embrace. "Its an A+ grade for sure." He chuckled. Removing his hands from Thomas's hands and moving the brunette's arms down to his waist.

"You like this huh?" Thomas whispered back into his ear. Newt shuddered at the close contact, the hot breath entering his ear.

"Don't ruin it." Newt stuttered. "And..and. I never said that, okay? It's just comfortable right now..." He spat back. Grabbing Thomas's arms and throwing them off himself, but staying still on the bed. He shifted to face the brunette who carried a hurt look on his face. "Sorry..." He then paused, mirroring the same disgust in himself that Thomas portrayed on his own features, "I guess I do like it." He whispered, looking down from the brunette's face that he was now looking straight into. Tommy's breath hot against his own face, tickling his skin ever so softly. He once again grabbed Thomas' arms and placed them around himself, putting his own arms around Tommy and cuddling closer in. His face landing between Thomas's head and his shoulder. "I'm tired." He yawned. Stroking circles on the other boys back with his right hand, the left hand holding onto the bottom of Thomas's shirt caressing the hemming that created the seams.

"Then go to bed." Thomas simply replied. Clutching onto the exhausted boy, bringing him as close as he could to himself.

"I don't wanna though..." he murmured back, his voice fading as his breaths went from being shaky to rhythmic. "Goodnight Tommy." He finally accepted the offer after a few moments in the comfortable arms of Thomas. "Night Greenie." The brunette replied lightly, letting his own eyes close while he drifting into his own dreamland, smirking as he fell asleep at finally being able to fall asleep in his own bed with the boy he had been crushing on ever since he delivered that pizza to him.

A loud thumping in the hallways reached Newts ears as he awoke from what felt like to him, the most comfortable slumber he's ever had, the thumping closing in to Thomas's door. Alert, immediately, Newt rolled to the floor and curled up, pretending that he fell asleep on the floor. Looking up groggily as Barbara walked in, a business suit on and heels that gave her an extra two inches to her height.

"Hun..." She placed a hand over her face. "Come on now, I know you didn't just sleep on the floor all night. You didn't have to roll onto the floor just because I was walking into the room." She added. "I made breakfast, go get some, I'll wake up my crazy son here in a moment. You like biscuits, eggs, and bacon?" She asked as Newt stood from his new spot on the floor, and blush on his face as his deepest secret was found out.

"Yeah. Thank you." Newt shyly said. Stumbling out of the room.

"I'll drive you to school when you are ready, you have an hour though so please." She paused. "Take your time eating, it's quite a lot of food." She smirked, watching the blonde as he made his way from the room into the kitchen. He found a plate and fork already set aside for him on the dining room table. Grabbing the plate, he threw some biscuits on it, a spoon full of the cheesy scrambled eggs and three slices of bacon. Placing the eggs and bacon between two halfs of the biscuits to make a delicious bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit. Humming as he took a bite, letting the hot cheese from the eggs melt into his mouth. He closed his eyes briefly, taking another bite of the sandwich.

"I see you're liking it." Newt jolted as Thomas stumbled into the room with his own plate, given to him from his mom. "What is it you made there? Bacon egg and cheese inside the biscuit? Hmm." He studied, sitting down right next to Newt. Newt looked back at Thomas, an unfamiliar feeling of butterflies fluttering in his stomach, making it hard for him to look away from the beautiful guy that sat in front of him, crippled or not. Yet, the feeling that after was another unfamiliar one, of dread, of pain, of sadness and grief and immediately his facial features turned from a simple smile that a painful frown. Thomas scooted in closer to him and rubbed his back.

"What just happened" He inquired, placing a finger under Newts chin, making the blonde look him in the fact. "Are you okay."

"Yeah.. I'm fine, just... I don't know, nevermind." Newt retorted, taking another bite of his biscuit, finishing it off and grabbing another one adding the same ingredients to it.

"Newt..." Thomas worried, his tone edging on panic. "Did I do something wrong? Was it... last night?  
Newt shook his head, almost jerking it from side to side. "Not at all!" he exclaimed, an excited expression taking over for just a moment before returning. "I had a blast last night Tommy. It's something else I just don't know what it is... I'm sure it's nothing though, don't worry."

"Okay..." Thomas, defeated, but not that stubborn, replied. Copying what Newt was doing, placing the eggs and bacon between the biscuit and taking a bite. "This is really good wow..." He took another bite, barely chewing it before stuffing the rest of the biscuit in his mouth. "Thanks for the meal mom!" He yelled out. Receiving a "Your welcome" back from his mom. Who walked into the room soon after.

"Newt, hun, were gonna leave in 15 minutes. Just make sure you have your project when we leave okay?" She exclaimed, walking back into her room to continuing doing whatever it was she was doing.

"I think she likes you greenie." Thomas winked. Taking another bite from the new biscuit he grabbed.

After 15 minutes Newt had already double checked all their work and placed the project and all his supplies back into his backpack. Heading for the door where Barbara waited patiently.

"Newt." Thomas interrupted as Newt was walking. "Come here." Newt obeyed and walked over to Thomas, as soon as he got right in front of the crippled boy he was jerked into a hug from the brunette. "Be careful okay?" Newt nodded. His unease still high, the feeling of displeasure and sadness still creeping over him.

"You too Tommy." A smile tugged on his face, turning around he headed back towards the door. Leaving and getting into the sparkly blue sedan with Barbara. "Thanks for the ride." Newt appreciated. Barbara smiled at him in reply. Turning the radio on, although quiet and pulling out of the driveway.

They rode most of the way in silence. Stopping at a local coffee shop to get some coffee which Barbara offered for Newt. ' _Just like Thomas, refusing to say no..._ Newt thought, inwardly chuckling at the idea that they are very similar. As soon as they pulled up to the school and stopped Barbara wished Newt a good day and told him she hopes to see him soon and let him out.

"Thanks again." Newt thanked, clutching his backpack, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut as he walked into the school and to his first class. As if his step caused an earthquake, every student, even Rat man, ceased talking to stare at the one who confronted and survived a Gally assault. Newts muscles tensed up as the eyes watched him cautiously, marking the inches his shoes covered as he made his way to his normal desk, the spot next to it vacant. Taking a seat and awkwardly shifting as he placed his backpack on the ground and pulled out his project the silence evaporated, the children of the class returning to their usual nonsense and gossip.

With a jolt, Newt looked up as a voice rang out in his ear. Ratman stood right next to Newt, kneeled over. A cautious, caring look in his eyes.

"How are you feeling today?" The teacher asked, a rare thing, for Ratman to actually care about his students.

"Completely fine now, actually." Newt muttered. Earning a nod from the teacher.

"Have your project ready to turn in today Newt?" Ratman continued. When Newt lifted the folder up the teacher smirked, standing and returning back into the front of class to check his laptop. As he placed his folder back down on the table and buzz sounded from his pocket. Reaching in and pulling out his phone he checked the lock screen. Reading a message from Thomas.

 _7:58 AM Thomas: I hope ratman is being nice to you today, otherwise I'll have to hit him. Have fun at school today :)_

Newt smiled a bit, cursing the butterflies that returned, releasing a wrath of fuzzy feelings through his bloodstream.

 _7:59 AM Newt: He is surprisingly... He actually asked me how I'm doing. Can you believe that? How are you feeling. BRB Class is starting._

Newt tapped out a quick reply, locking the phone and placing it back in his pocket just in time for class to start. Everyone in the class going silent again, even Newt as a new kid walked through the door.

"Class. Please welcome the second new student of the year..." Ratman dragged on, ignoring the new student entirely as he wrote on the smartboard ahead of him what the day's plans consisted of. "Aris. There is an open spot next to Newt in the back there. Please take a seat... oh and I do hope you have all the supplies ready." The teacher grunted back, Aris looked back into the class, making eye contact with Newt to confirm who he was, walking back and taking a seat beside him.

"Hey, I'm Aris." The new kid greeted Newt as Ratman started class, outstretching his hand to the blonde.

"Hey," Newt returned, grabbing the hand and firmly shaking it. "Guess I'm not the newest one anymore." Newt laughed. Receiving an evil glare from the tyrant of a teacher. Aris followed suit, quickly shutting his mouth and looking wide-eyed at the board when Ratman gave him the same look. The rest of the class they remained silent, Newt gave him a appreciative look as the bell rang, grabbing his bag, he started heading for the door.

"Hey wait!" Aris hollered out, following fast after Newt to the door. Impatiently Newt stopped, looking to the younger boy for the information he was about to ask for or to give. "It was great meeting you." The boy concluded. Smiling a toothy grin and patting Newt on the shoulder. "I hope we can be good friends in the future." He finished.

"Of course. I'll see you monday Aris." Newt exclaimed. Placing his project on Ratman's desk as he instructed and heading out the door.

Lunch couldn't come fast enough, yet it couldn't come any slower either. It was always during, or after lunch that Newt had his little run ins with Gally. As he approached the entrance to the cafeteria he was painfully grabbed by the shoulder and swung around, his blood pressure rising and panic taking over him he lifted his fist, only to see Teresa standing in front of him a wide smile on her face.

"Hey there Newty," She exclaimed joyfully. "You doing better?" Newt lowered his fist, a look of relief flooding his features as he sunk his shoulders back into a relaxed state.

"Yeah..." He sighed, releasing the tense air he had been holding in. "A lot actually. I don't really feel it too much anymore. It still hurts sometimes if I turn wrong... but besides that I'm fine." Teresa gave him a unsure look, but then placed a hand on his back.

"Don't worry Alby and I have your back today! Let's go get some lunch." Newt nodded, his frown returning as that same sense of dread from earlier enveloped him. He pulled out his phone briefly to see he had another text from Thomas. Disregarding the fluffy content in the message he tapped out a new one to Thomas, confirming he had felt tremendously better, but still had a limp..

 _12:31PM Newt: I'm not feeling to well today... something just seems... wrong. Wanna come over for a bit? If you feel up to it?_

Clicking send, Newt ordered his lunch behind Teresa and they walked back to their normal table. Eating away and chatting as they normally did. Waiting for the school day to end and grinning widely as Thomas shot another text back.

 _12:38PM Thomas: Sure thing Greenie, I'll be by the school to pick you up! 3_


	10. Night Terrors

All he could make out was an an image of himself, or rather, a silhouette of himself. standing above him as he looked about the chasm surrounding him. A place that became more and more familiar with each passing day, or... nightmare... Sweat beaded around his eyebrows as he struggled to get up, struggle for air. To no avail, he was caught, pinned down to the bottomless unseeable floor. Trying to scream, he could feel the scratching in his throat, a tear in his vocal chords, without noise. The hollow silence, unbroken and the figure of himself standing above him, looking down upon him, almost condescending.

"Help..." Newt attempted to speak, the realm once again muffling his voice. Yet the figure acted like it understood, it went to his side. Bent down and tried to lift the knots from the ropes binding him. Only to tighten them further, as its hands got more frantic it tried again, and again, and again, the rope beginning to restrict Newts blood flow. "Stop!" Newt yelled out, yelping in pain as the figure of himself continued. A sharp pain came from his right arm, looking over he noticed another figure that looked a lot like Thomas attempting to frantically undo the ropes as well, only causing more harm than good. As the ropes got tighter, the chasm got darker and the figures besides him turned from Thomas and himself into monstrosities. Their face's forming fangs and sharp horns, their bright white, milky eyes fading into a crimson red as blood dripped from them, down the figures face's into newly forming puddles of the blood. Both puddles forming around the wrists that were binded. "STOP!" Newt cried out once again, and the figures both stopped. Standing from their spot... laughing... "Why are you laughing?" Newt called out. No answer. "Why.. why are you laughing?!" He tried to scream this time, still no sound, and no answer. Until one of the figures took a knife from the shadows, placed it on his chest and calmly looked him in the eyes with its red, piercing, glare.

"Do it." It expelled forth, no soft touch of breath coming from its mouth. "Do it." It repeated. Lifting Newt's hand, that was once tied down and placing it over the handle. Lifting him off the ground. "Do it. It said again. Moving his hand, which held the knife. Which now that Newt could see had serrated edges in three spots through the blade, blood dripping down the curves and onto the ground. Tears began streaming down the terrified boys face, running down the sweat coated features, terrified, he looked back down to the knife. The blade beckoning him, the blood glowing and connecting to his aura, the red, clear-almost crystal-aura melding into his body as he faced the blade into himself.

"No." He cried out, whimpering, the tears falling down heavier as the chasm forsaked him. "No. I won't!" He threw the blade to the ground. Jolting backwards and falling towards the ground as the figure of Thomas in front of him growled, a laughter following as Newt lost contact with the ground, falling downwards in an endless spiral. All around him, the figure of himself stood. As he spun, the figure did too. Remaining in his constant sight as it took a blade of its own from the shadows, clutching the handle tightly with its right hand, the blade with his left. Driving it deep into its own stomach. Blood splashing out, contrasting to the black lonesomeness of the silent plane. His tears stopped. The falling stopped, the solid ground once again beneath him. His breath hitching every other second, the thumping in his chest becoming irregular. A tingling sensation took over his body, the color faded from a peach skintone to stark white, and his energy dissipated slowly. Using the last of it to look up, and down at himself, he did what he could to stop the bleeding from his stomach, time creeped by, but time itself could not save him as it ripped him apart, piece by piece. He melded into the shadows, and everything turned to black.

"Newt?" Newt groaned... turning over to face his back towards the window, the sunlight shining brightly throat his eyelids. "Newt... wake up, please?" The voice rang again, Newt opened his eyes. Quickly noticing the dampness of his bed, he shot up. Looking over to the intruder to see who it was that was speaking. "You okay? You started screaming and well... come on I'll help you remove the bed sheets." A worried Thomas, grabbed Newts sweaty hand, not minded the dampness at all as he removed the sweat drenched sheets from the bed. Throwing them into the back of the bedroom.

"I'm gonna go take a shower..." Newt whispered, his head down since he stood. He stripped down to his underwear, not caring that Thomas was in the room, partially waiting for a snarky comment from the brunette. Receiving none, he walked out headed towards the shower to wash away the filth that he accumulated as his nightmare came to life, once again. He shaked his head. Opening the bathroom door and turning on the hot water.

Thomas sighed, grabbing the bedroom sheets and walking them downstairs.

"Is he okay Thomas?" Amanda asked, fear etched on her face.

"He didn't say much." Thomas replied. Handing the sheets over to Newt's mom as she outstretched her arms. Her face sunk in as her lips began to tremble. Without any reaction time Thomas ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her as she dropped the sheets and began sobbing.

"This has never happened to him before... what's happening to him?" She whispered between her sobs. Thomas just continued to hug her, not knowing what to say. Letting go as she bent back over to pick up the sheets. "Thanks Thomas..." She sniffled, taking the sheets downstairs to where Thomas assumed the washer and dryer was. Walking back up the stairs and into Newts room to wait for him to get done with his shower. Sitting in the desk chair for a matter of two to three minutes before a still damp, and toweled, Newt walked into his room.

"Sorry." he muttered to Thomas. "Could you look away for a moment please?" He then asked. Thomas did as he asked, listening as the towel dropped from Newt's waist and as he shuffled through his drawers. "You can look back." He said. Waiting for Thomas to look back. He had just his boxer-briefs on and a shirt at the moment, but obviously didn't care about Thomas seeing that much of him. "Wait..." Newt turned, his black skinny jeans only half on, "What are you doing here? I'm not complaining... but... I don't know... that just kinda clicked." He chuckled a bit, the life returning back to his face.

"Your mom called me actually." Thomas smugly replied. "Said you were having some sort of panic attack in your sleep." As Newt heard this he looked back down to the ground, button the last button of his pants and sitting down on his now bare bed. Then, with a pout on his face he looked over to Thomas, partially looking up and reached out his arm to Thomas. Chuckling, the brunette followed the arm, moving to sit next to the emotionally disturbed teen, wrapping his arm loosely around Newt's shoulders. His pout turning slightly upwards Newt slightly burrowed into Thomas's arm.

"I'm sorry... you didn't have to come over just because of my nightmares." Newt shrugged. Thomas tightened his arm around the blond.

"Don't be sorry, I'll always be here for you. Always." He smiled.

"Thanks..." Newt whispered. Burrowing himself deeper into Thomas's grip, relishing the embrace. Ten minutes passed until Amanda, Newt's mother crashed the silence. Turning the corner into Newts room, she ignored the two cuddling.

"You're sheets are in the dryer honey." She smiled. "I made a special breakfast for my lovely boys." She clapped. Sitting briefly next to Thomas and Newt, ruffling both their heads, sending their hair into a mess.

"Mooommm!" Newt complained. As she got up.

"Come on, we got some egg benedict downstairs" She pointed towards the roof aimlessly, turning back towards the door. "And... hurry, before it gets cold... I am NOT warming it up..." She stomped at the 'not.' Returning to her chippy attitude she walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. Thomas just gave Newt a knowing look, a smile playing at his mouth as it twitched upwards. He used his arm and placed it at Newt's waist, lifting him from the bed.

"I take it you feel a lot better now..." Newt observed, noticing that Thomas limp was getting better.

"Pain meds, they do wonders." Thomas smirked, following Newt downstairs into the kitchen. Finding that their plates had already been filled with the egg benedicts, smothered in hollandaise sauce.

"So honey..." Amanda sat down, her own plate in hand, Craig, Newt's father had been already leaving for work. "Are you okay? You gave me a bit of a fright earlier..." Newt simply nodded.

"Just... bad dreams I guess." He replied to her shrugging, digging his fork into the egg, ham, and english muffin and taking a bite. Knowing he was partially lying, his mother left it alone for the time being. Taking a bite of her home cooked meal.

"Thomas how are you liking it?" She inquired after chewing and swallowing her bit. Thomas threw his thumbs up.

"It's wonderful! Thank you!" He spat out, some of the food in his mouth almost falling out, as he clumsily pushed it back in, covering his mouth, an embarrassing shade of red covering his cheeks. Amanda laughed as Newt gave him an irritated glare. After finishing his food, Newt took his plate and placed it in the sink, rinsing it off thoroughly to make sure there wasn't even a crumb or speck left on the plate and placing it in the dishwasher.

"Mom? Why did dad have to go to work today?" Newt asked, finally noticing that his dad was out for the day on a Saturday.

"He had some sort of meeting honey, he'll be home by around three-ish." She confirmed, taking a glance at her watch. Thomas followed suit afterwards, placing his dish in the dishwasher after fully rinsing it off.

"Wanna watch a movie Tommy?" Newt inquired, cocking his head as he waited for an answer from the brunette in front of him. Thomas nodded, confirming a yes. Without caring that his mom saw, Newt threw Thomas's hand into his and pulled him towards the basement where they had their little home theater. Thomas just laughed as Newt half-rushed their way down the steps and onto the couch, throwing Thomas aggressively onto it and climbing on after Thomas adjusted himself to lay in front of Thomas. Taking the remote from the side of the couch, and turning on the TV switching it to Netflix to find some movie to watch. Burrowing in closer to Thomas as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. "What do you wanna watch?"

"Comedy?"

"Eh... not in the mood..." Newt threw back.

"Action?"

"Eh."

"Drama?"

"Yeah sure, let's do a drama." Newt melodramatically concluded. Scrolling down to the drama section of the films choosing the best rated one and placing down the remote. Placing his now-free hand over Thomas's.

The drama film ended up being a sort of mix between drama and comedy, which was fine because it suited both Thomas's and Newt's wants for that type of film to watch. Newt, mostly focused on the arms holding him. Laughing every now and then as the drama turned comedic then back to dramatical. For some reason though, even with Thomas holding him, and watching the movie, that dreadful feeling kept returning... except worse this time. A sense of confusion, a dread he couldn't quite place his fingers on... like an empty plague, void of reason, just... there... a cancer of the mind.

In the film, the main protagonist fought for the love of a woman who claimed to everyone she had evil in her heart and brought bad luck to everyone she dated. Yet the main character found a way to get her attention, to allow her to trust herself with love again and to believe that no one would be hurt while she was around anymore. As she went to visit the main characters parents to announce that they had officially started dating, her and the main protagonist found her lesbian partner's mother dead, simply by a heart attack, nothing more. Regardless, Newt freaked out, he jumped from Thomas's arms and fell to the floor. Tears forming in his eyes as they threatened to fall. His lips trembled as Thomas shot up from his spot, moving to the ground he sat beside Newt who shook uncontrollably. Thomas sat behind Newt, placing his legs on both sides and grabbing him, pulling back into himself. Letting the vulnerable blond cry in his arms. Remaining silent, combing his fingers through the blond silky hair before him.

"I'm.." he sobbed "Sorry..." he finished. Covering his face with his hands. "I don't know what's wrong... I don't feel right." He let the tears dry up. Letting Thomas hold him, as if on queue, Thomas reached behind himself and grabbed the remote pausing the movie.

"It's okay. I told you, I'll be here for you. We'll make sure you get through this okay?" Newt glanced behind him, nodding once he had been able to at least partially look at Thomas.

"Thomas..." Newt paused, biting his bottom lip as his tears slowly stopped, using his right hand he wiped away the surrounding tears from his cheeks.

"Yes?" Thomas replied, waiting almost impatiently for what Newt was about to say.

Newt remained silent, only leaning further back into Thomas touch. "I think..." he stopped, biting his lip harder, releasing only when he could taste a bitter-iron taste as a small bit of blood trickled from his lips into his mouth. "I think you're right." He finally admitted. Moving Thomas's arms and moving to face him in criss-cross-position on the ground. Grabbing both of the brunette's hands, placing them in his own.

"About?" Thomas looked back at the blonde, bewildered.

"I uhh..." He looked away from Thomas, choosing to look back at the ground. "I don't think I like girls..." He finally got out. Releasing Thomas's hands, to only have them taken back by the stubborn brunnette. Thomas looked at him, surprise etched into his face. His mouth agape. Newt removed his hands once again, falling backwards on his back with an utmost force. Jerking himself back to the TV stand and covering his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He frantically shot out, getting on his feet without any further ado and ran up the stairs. Another set of thumping alerting Thomas he had made it to his room.

"Shit..." Thomas muttered, getting up from the couch, he followed Newts footsteps upstairs into the main area.

Three clips alerted Thomas to Newt's mom who stood in the kitchen door, her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. "What. Happened." She scolded.

"Um... I don't know if I should say..." Thomas scratched his head.

"Well then you better get up there and fix this mister." She stomped, pointing towards the upstairs. "If you don't... your ass is mine." She yelled as Thomas ran up the stairs, both out of concern for Newt and out of fear from his mother. _'She's a tough woman..._ ' He thought, making a face as he thought it. Coming up to Newts door and finding it closed Thomas knocked three times to try and alert his presence.

"Who is it?" A shaky, muffled, voice replied from inside.

"Thomas, Newt. Lemme in will ya greenie?" Placing his hand on the side of the door, Thomas waited.

"No." Newt starkly replied.

"Newt... come on..." Thomas retorted. After a small few moments the door clicked.

"Fine." He heard Newt from inside, as the door opened. He hadn't been crying, no, he looked on the fritz, looking down to avoid any eye contact he moved to the bed, crossing his hands between his legs. Not exactly knowing how to handle the situation Thomas decided just to do what they normally did, sit down next to each other. Walking over to the bed he plopped down next to the paranoid blond, laying down behind him and wrapping his hand around Newt's waist.

"Neither do I Newt." Thomas calmly said, feeling Newt's shoulders relax as the boy turned slightly around to face the brunette.

"Oh..." Newt scratched his head. "I kinda thought you were always just playing all that time... so, you know, kinda panicked there." He continued scratching his head.

"Do you wanna go back and watch the rest of that movie?" Thomas asked, hoping that things were clear now.

"No... just not the right time for me... I still don't feel right I guess." He shuddered, laying back down, this time facing Thomas.

"So... why tell me that?" Thomas gandered, mostly out of impulse. Half-regretting asking. Newt took no mind to that personal question however. Shook his head, and wrapped his arms around Thomas.

"Err..." He hummed a little tune. Thoughts trickling through his mind. "I don't know..."

"You sure? Do you like me?" Thomas continued, after all being bold was kinda his thing. As a return Newt just shrugged. Placing his nose on Thomas's as he scooted closer.

"Well... can I do something I've always wanted too?"

"Hmm? What's that?" Next asked, genuinely interested. Fluttering his eyes open wide as a pair of soft lips embraced his own, the butterflies throwing some sort of rave below as he joined in. Stealing the breath he so longed for from Thomas. Internally smiling, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment of sincerity. The dread, at least for the moment, disapatting.


	11. Unfinished Business

"Honey, someone is on the phone for you." Amanda yelled up the stairs, hoping to wake up the boy from his deep and comfortable slumber. Barely hearing the yell, Newt tossed to the other side of his bed, closing his eyes again and falling back asleep. That is, until the door slammed open and his mom repeated herself with a more intense fierceness to her tone. "Honey. There is someone on the phone for you." She practically hissed, keeping her teeth partially clenched as she repeated herself. With a groan, Newt slid to the side of the room, taking the phone and shooing his mother out of the room. A cold shiver going down his bare spine. He pulled his boxerbriefs up a tad bit so they rested comfortably on his hips.

"Hello." He croaked out, using his other hand to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Hello, is this Newt?" The deep voice boomed from the other side.

"Yes." Newt confirmed, beginning to feel a small surge of energy flow through his veins after using the rest of his morning strength to not lay back down in the bed.

"Hi Newt." The man continued "My name is Officer Minho, I wanted to call you about the incident that happened last week at your school, do you have a moment?" After nodding a few times Newt waited in silence for a few moments. Not understanding why the Officer wasn't speaking after he confirmed that he does have a moment. "Hello? I do understand if you do not feel comfortable Newt, however the more information we know the better." Confusion stuck the still waking up boy, until he realised, and smacked himself.

"Sorry. Yeah, I have time." Newt embarrassingly told the officer. Using his free hand to scratch his inner thigh from the inside of his underwear.

"Okay. Well... I do wanna ask you a few questions over the phone here. But if you have time, I would like for you to stop by the office sometime during the day. I will be leaving here at about five in the evening. Just let me know when you are ready for me to go ahead."

Giving the overly nice officer a confirmation he began asking his questions, not too intensive but just enough, such as the name of the kid who started the assault, if Newt knew any of the kids that helped, simple questions. The phone call didn't last more than ten minutes before the officer thanked Newt for his cooperation and told him he would be calling Thomas next and that he hoped to see him in today. Hearing the dial tone after Officer Minho hung up the phone, Newt placed the phone on his bed and stripped himself of his underwear. His weariness taking control of him, as his body tempted him to lay back down on the bed. Fighting the new feeling of intense sleepiness, Newt forced himself to stand up and head towards his clothing drawers grabbing a pair of blue skinny jean shorts and a Fallout shirt, taking a longer time to decide what brand of underwear he wanted to wear today. Deciding on a pair of trunks, he softly opened his door. Checking both sides of the hallway to make sure no one was in it to see him completely Naked, he clutched onto his clothing and ran as fast as he could into the bathroom, locking the door briefly and throwing the handle of the shower to the left, throwing the clothes to the floor and stepping in, hunching his back comfortably as the water ran down his body. Swiping his bangs from his face as the water drenched each golden lock Newt grabbed the washrag, holding it still as it soaked up the water pouring out of the shower, losing himself in the soft, melodic, yet depressing splatter on the floor. His thoughts consumed with a void realm, soft whispers with monumental meaning, crystal snowflakes falling down and spreading like fire across his unthinking mind. It was the moment he came into realization that the first tear escaped his eyes, kneeling down and closing his eyes he whimpered, a soft sob cutting through the watery veil.

"What the hell is going on with me!" He stammered, scolding himself fiercely. Flashes of infinite darkness consuming his mind, piece by piece as the tears joined the pool that gathered at the floor, washing away into the drain. With a struggling motivation, Newt attempted to push the darkness away. Imagining the face of the one who eradicated all his unknown sorrow, his aching thoughts, and breathed life back into his dying soul, with just one simple, yet butterfly filled and heavily emotional kiss. Immediately, the pain lifted. The tears withered away, much like the tree from his nightmare nights ago. Standing up, Newt pictured Thomas's smile, his gorgeous chiseled cheekbones and soaked his washrag with soap. Lathering his body softly and rinsing off, turning off the shower. After getting dress Newt got an overwhelming smell of bacon, another delicious breakfast made by none other than his beautiful mother.

'Hey Honey!" She blissfully greeted as her only child sluggishly stumbled into the room. "Good to see your awake Chiper." She added, placing some bacon and and salted potatoes on the plate. She tsked a couple times, turning around and placing the plate besides Newt on the table. "Sorry about having no eggs hun, didn't really feel like going to the grocery store to get more." She simply shrugged, throwing one hand up in the air dramatically. Newt chuckled.

"We are too alike mother..." He admitted. Chowing down into the soft to finish off the bacon last.

"Are we now? Did I just hear that from my own sons mouth?" Grabbing her own plate, she walked around the table. Ruffling Newts hair before she made a full 360 around the table, reaching her own spot and taking a seat. "Honey!" She then yelled out, looking out the doorway. "Breakfast is ready!"

A few footsteps heading down the stairs alerted Newt to his father's presence. At seeing Newt, he waved his famous smile plastered across his face.

"Boy Beauty." He acknowledged.

"Shut up Dad..." Newt simply scoffed, taking another bite of his potatoes.

"What I can't talk about myself like that? How rude of you to tell me what to do. I am your father after all." The man smirked, grabbing his own plate and taking a seat at the table. "So who was on the phone? His dad inquired, after taking a single bite of his bacon strip.

"Officer Minho, he wants to talk about the situation that happened at school." Newt grimaced, he would prefer the whole thing to be over than possibly make an even bigger mess.

"Well, that's good." His dad retorted. "We will drive you up there after breakfast so you can talk to them." Nodding, Newt placed his head into a downward stare, finishing off his potatoes and moving to his bacon.

"Okay, thanks Dad."

Closing the door softly, barely a thump to be heard, Newt reached the buckle in his dad's brand new Jeep, latching it in tightly as the engine roared. The tires turning and heading in the direction of the police headquarters where Officer Minho waited for Newt and Thomas to arrive, not in any particular order. Just as Thomas popped up in Newts head his phone buzzed loudly, erupting the silence in the car and causing his dad to remember that there really wasn't any music playing.

"Wanna choose the song?" His dad asked, handing Newt an aux cord as he tapped a response away to Thomas who had asked if he was going to visit the police officer.

"Sure dad, thanks." Newt grabbed the cord plugging it in and opening his music app, scrolling down until he found his "Thumbs Up" Playlist with all his favorite songs, turning on shuffling and playing a random song.

"Roar roar roar." Newt's father mocked as a song from Ice Nine Kills came on through the speaker.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Dad very funny." Newt scoffed. Holding his phone in his hand waiting for a text back from Thomas.

 _1:13PM Thomas: Okay, be there soon Greenie! Don't be too nervous._

Replying quickly, Newt threw his phone back into his pocket. Right as the jeep screatched into the parking lot of the police building, find a parking spot all the way in the back despite their being a whole lot of spots to choose from. Two cops sat outside of the building, cigarettes in hand, one of which stopped Newt and his father as they got close to the door. An asian man, with a stocky build and short black hair, a stern, yet friendly look on his face.

"Newt?" The man inquired, a slightly puzzled look on his face as his eyebrows cocked upwards.

"Y-Y-Yes...?" Newt replied, squirming as the slightly cold breeze dug through his thin shirt.

"Names Officer Minho." The officer reached his hand out, Newt grabbing it quickly and strong with any second thought. "Step inside and check in, I'll be right in." A smile spread across his face, easing the frightened boys posture as his dad went to open the door. Letting his son go in before himself. A receptionist sat on the inside, not the typical 'sexy library' receptionist, but an older slightly overweight man with a bushy mustache and a combover.

"Can I help you today?" The man asked without giving them a glance, his eyes stuck into a newspaper.

"We were told to sign in to see Officer Minho." Craig, Newt's father responded. Still without looking up the man behind the desk grabbed a clipboard and a pen, handing it to his father who filled it out quickly, then took it back and put his newspaper down. As the man sat up straighter in his chair and fixed his glasses, placing them closer to his eyes, and examined the sign-in sheet. After what seemed like an hour of scrutinizing the paper the man stood up.

"Newt please come with me." The man walked out from behind the desk, waiting for Newt to stand before proceeding down the hallway and to the right, into another hallway. His chubby feet barely removing themselves from his pristine white tile flooring, stopping only as he reached a room with a thick wooden door in front of it. He opened the door wide, expecting Newt to enter and so he did. "Please take a seat, Officer Minho will be in in just a moment." The man confirmed, followed by a cough before closing the door and heading out of the smaller room. A table sat bolted into the middle, with two chairs at the side he choose to sit at, and a single chair on the other side of it. The room gave off a warm feeling, the walls had a auburn coating of paint, covered with several paintings of dogs, a map of the city, and a few other collections of animals. The table, a lighter shade of auburn, although bolted, felt like that of a family dining, just a lot smaller. With a bright light at the ceiling, and a desk lamp on the right corner of the table. Oh, and an annoyingly loud ticking clock at the back corner of the wall in the center of his eyesight. The perfect spot, to either feel at home, or feel extremely trapped. Unfortunately for Newt, it was the latter for him, mixed with the loud and monotonous ticking of the clock. Swaying in his chair, Newt picked at the miniscule amounts of dirt beneath his finger nail, his hands place loosely in his lap as he picked. Jolting as three knocks sounded off on the door, and the same man from before that was outside walked in.

"Newt, how are you today." Minho grinned, taking a seat on the other side of the table.

"Good, I suppose." Newt choked out, which Minho seemed to catch, turning on the lamp to the right side of the table.

"No need to feel threatened Newt, this is to help you, nothing against you, I just want to make sure you feel safe at your school and let you know the progress we have made since our earlier phone call."

Nodding, Newt waiting, attempting to wipe away the claminess of his palms on his pant legs, Minho continued.

"So, Newt has this been a continuous thing at your school? Has his gally kid given you more trouble besides in this incident." Minho's face turned stern as he opened a folder, placing it on the table and picking up his pen, preparing to write.

"Yeah..." Newt admitted, nervously. "Where's Tommy... I mean, yeah Thomas."

"Thanks Newt, and Thomas will be in after you, he arrived not to long after you arrived but to make sure we can keep stories straight here we can't interview you both at the same time." Newt scrunched up his nose, writing the words that Newt had been saying. "Can you describe to me what has happened in this previous incidents?"

"Um..." the blonde scratched at his head. "Yeah, on the first day he um... well... he yelled at me for sitting at his table, and then when Thomas tried to defend me he called him a faggot and hit him a few times."

"Okay... Okay..." Minho spoke, mostly to himself as he wrote down the statement, word per word. "And there was never any sign of a chance for him to actually be nice to you or befriend you correct?" Newt simply nodded and Minho wrote. "Okay. Well thank you Newt. Regarding the situation, the central administration of your school district has been notified of the incident, and are in pending results, but as of now Gally has been suspended from school. Currently, he is facing expelation. So you should not have issues with him at school anymore. As with his buddies, I have a feeling that with their ring leader gone they will leave you be as well." Minho smiled, closing his folder. "Please wait in the lobby while we speak to Thomas." He stood up, opening the door for Newt to leave. Standing from his chair, shakily, Newt made his way back through the hallway and into the lobby. Seeing Thomas and his dad chatting away like they've known each other for years.

"Hey cutie" Thomas smiled, acknowledging Newt as he took the seat the right of the brunette.

"Shut up!" Newt frowned, slapping Thomas' shoulder. "That is not some new nickname for me.. mister."

Thomas simply laughed "Sure it isn't cutie, got ya a Mocha." He flashed the weary blond a smile, taking the coffee from the end table on the left and giving it to Newt who graciously began sipping on it.

"Thanks... I guess you can call me cutie..." He admitted, taking another drink. The dimples in his cheeks sinking in as the frown returned to his face when Thomas's name was called by the chubbier cop. The man coughing before telling him to follow and leading that sexy pizza boy of his... _'Of mine... he's not mine'_ Newt corrected himself quickly, blushing by himself, unbeknown to him that his dad had been watching the entire time as Newt eyed the brunette until he walked across the corner.

"Cutie huh?" his dad chuckled, giving his son a soft knuckle tap on the shoulder.

"Dad. Oh my god.. please don't..." Newt glanced away, placing his hand over his face and sinking down into the chair.

"You two a thing now? That must've been some real good pizza... did he give you some ranch too?"

"Dad!" Newt had to stop himself from yelling, his mouth agape as he stared at his father in disbelief. "No! No! No! No! No! No! NO! Nothing like that, at all!"

Craig laughed, shrugging and turned to face the hallway again. "Hey, I was just talking about pizza I don't know where your mind went." He satirically stated. "But..." He added. Scratching his chin softly, then reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. Handing Newt a $50 bill. "You obviously like him Newt, take him out to some place nice. Just tell him it's your money eh? I know the girls love that when you have money!" He smirked, making sure Newt put the money into his own wallet before returning to his straight forward spot.

"Thanks dad. And that's totally not true" He scoffed throwing his arms over his chest in criss-cross position. His dad retorted with only a laugh. As a comfortable silence encased the two of them Newt pulled out his phone checking the notifications. None, boy did he ever feel popular. Opening his texting app and finding Teresa in his contacts he decded to ask her if she wanted to join the dinner, more out of fear of scaring Thomas away with even the idea of a.. date. Placing his phone firmly back into his pocket.

It felt like half the day had passed by when Thomas came out of the hallway, that broad smile still stickered on his face as he headed straight for the chair next to Newt. Newts dad gave Newt a knowing stare before grabbing his keys and standing up to hug his son, waving his finger at him as he left.

"Where is your dad going?" Thomas's face read confusion from his chin to his forehead as he watched the blonde boy's father retreated the police headquarters.

"Don't ask..." Newt simply stated, looking up to get a glimpse of the pizza boy. "Did you drive yourself?"

Thomas hesitated, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah...?" He stated matter-of-factly, "And?"

"Let's go celebrate Gallys suspension after this is over, I asked Teresa but she said 'She had to catch up on some homework'"

Thomas threw out a fake cough. "Yeah, like she ever does homework." He chuckled. "Yeah let's do it, where do you want to go? I don't have too much money so somewhere cheap?" Thomas took a seat right by Newt, seeing Officer Minho down the hallway talking with a colleague of his at the moment.

Newt pulled out his wallet, throwing the $50 towards Tommy. "My dad's treat, he told me not to tell you but yeah... his treat, let's go somewhere nice! I don't know the area so well yet, so I'll let you surprise me." he said sternly, without any change in his face, or at least he hoped so that Thomas wouldn't suspect anything out of the usual or too forward.

"So... a" Thomas was cut off fast by Minho walking in from the hallway and positioning himself right in front of the boys.

"Gentlemen." He greeted. Pulling a chair from the wall and placing in front of them so he could sit down while he informed them and whatever he had in mind. "I appreciate your guys assistance today in giving us a rundown on all that happened." He took the clipboard he was holding and handed it to Newt first. "Just so you gents know, we will be investigating this situation very thoroughly, using security footage from the school, talking to students who could have seen the situation go down and talking to your teachers to make sure we have as fair of an investigation as possible. If you wish to stay anonymous, please sign the second page, and sign the first to allow us to investigate." Following the statement, Newt signed the top sheet then handed it over to Thomas who signed both the top and bottom sheet handing it back to the officer. "Again," he started, standing from his spot and moving the chair back to its original place. "Thank you gentlemen for your courage in coming in here today, as I stated before. Gally currently on a suspicious and based on what you two have told us he is facing expulsion and assault charges since he is seventeen years old, he's of legal age to be charged. You two have a fantastic night, and you have no reason to be scared." Finishing his statement, he handed the folder to the skinnier cop who had replaced the original one at the reception desk who immediately took the folder and placed it in a file.

"So.." Thomas continued. "Dinner, you know for our date?" He smirked, throwing his arm around Newt's shoulders as the younger boy glanced downwards, his cheeks a deep shade of pink. "Pasta okay?"

"Yeah..." Newt shyly replied, leaning into Thomas's arms.

The restaurant was no chain restaurant, Newt examined as they pulled into the lot of the fancy building. Three fireplaces on the outside with groups of people huddled around each. The sign reading "Italia Home of Pasta." Grabbing Newt's hand, Thomas pulled him along the crowd to order a spot, and surprisingly got a table immediately as the host confirmed the number of people in their party and brought them to a two person table near the front of the building. As they sat down, the host took their drink orders then was on her way.

"Have you ever been here?" Newt asked, somewhat astounded in Thomas that he thought they could actually afford eating at a place this fancy with only $50.

"Yeah, my mom and I come here all the time. It's actually not that pricey but the food is del-i-cious" He exaggerated the delicious, sticking his tongue out as he finished the word. A waiter coming right after, delivering their drinks and introducing herself to them before heading over to help another table.

"Thanks for driving Tommy." Newt whispered out, sipping through the straw on his strawberry iced tea. Smiling Thomas grabbed Newt's hand, placing it in his own across the table.

"Happy no-more-gally dinner cutie." The brunette caressed the others knuckles carefully, using the pad of his thumb to soothe the skin between his fingers. A small smile playing at Newt's lips, Thomas squeezed his hand slightly harder for a small moment. All the while Newts corrupted mind began acting up again, his mood drifting away from the table and into the shadows as they did so often lately. He attempted to focus on the hand in his own instead, which helped clear his mind at least in a small increment.

"Happy no-more-gally dinner Tommy." He responded, still unusually shy.

"What, no retort bout being called cute huh?" Thomas smirked. Squeezing the hand tighter. Letting go after a few moments and grabbing his menu. "We should probably look at these..." He concluded. Already moving the next page of the menu. Grabbing his own, Newt found a lasagna on the first page. Simple enough for him, and something that could fill someone as slender as himself up in less than two bites. As if luck called on them opening their menus the waiter came back.

"Hey guys" She smiled, an almost too friendly smile that spoke volumes about the bad customers during the day.

"Hey." Thomas immediately replied,

"Hi there..." Newt added in.

"Are you two ready to order tonight? Or do you need a minute?"

"I'm ready." Newt started. Giving her the order as she gave him the go ahead. Thomas following suite with an order of the Tortellini Alfredo, one of his favorites. Once Stacy, the waiter, wrote down the rest of the order she went on her way, promising a refill for Newts sucked-dry tea.

As Newt looked back up from the table he noticed Thomas staring at him, a wild grin playing at his mouth.

"Wha-What? What are you looking at me like that for?" He stuttered out. Pushing his bangs out from in front of his eyes to the right side, where his hair naturally fell.

"I kinda wanna kiss you again." Thomas blurted out, evidently without any embarrassment either as he continued to look at the most beautiful person he's ever set his eyes on.

Shuffling, and lifting his foot onto the table seat to untie, and retie his shoe, Newt nodded. Biting his bottom lip softly as he looked back to Thomas.

"Me too. But my breath is going to stink from the pasta."

"I don't care." Thomas stated, and it was true. After receiving their food and chowing down, Thomas stood from his chair and moved over by Newt, who stood up sluggishly.

"Do we have to do this like, now, in front of everyone?"

"Newt." Thomas partially scolded. "I want to kiss you, not them, so I'm going too. He said as he wrapped his arms around the slender waist of the teen before him, locking his fingers together to keep the boy in place. Staring into his eyes as if they were the brightest star in the sky. Leaning down, he softly embraced Newt's lips with his own. Unlatching one of his hands to caress the spot beneath Newts jaw and lift him higher into the kiss. Only pulling back when the little amount of air he actually could obtain before the kiss depleted. Kissing Newt another time on the nose and moving back to his chair.

"Yes," Newt said breathlessly, still trying to get his breath back from that incredible moment. "I guess that was worth it." He smiled, the thoughts in his mind eradicated for the time being.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'd kinda like to do it more. I mean if that's okay."

Newts jaw dropped, he straightened his back and looked at Thomas as though he were an alien, his eyes wide. "Did you just ask permission for something?!" He finally said, after giving Thomas a small panic attack.

"Is that a yes?"

"Thats a yes."

"Well... then I would like to ask permission for something else..." Thomas asked, this time, he looked away, the pink tint turning the peach shade of his face into something that resembled a cute baby tomato.

"What's that?" Newt, with some inkling of what he might ask, asked just to be sure he was not wrong with what went through his mind.

"What do you think about, well" Thomas coughed. Stopping only to place the $50 into the bill that the waiter just dropped off. "Dating? Me I mean."

"I would love that Tommy." Newt confirmed. The smile on his face wider than he ever thought possible. Standing up as the waiter returned taking the money, Thomas told her to keep the rest as a tip, which did end up being at least a twenty percent tip Newt calculated. Throwing his arm under Thomas's arms and around him as Thomas placed his around Newt's waist. Smiling as Thomas gave him a short peck on the lips and led them both outside.

Sitting in the driveway of Newts house,Thomas unbuckled, lifting himself from the chair waiting for Newt to reciprocate the motion. Taking the blondes soft lips back into his own as the engine of his vehicle roared around them, drowning out the outside from the moment as their lips collided. Only separating for small breaths in between. A soft moan escaped Newt's mouth as the brunette's hand found its way beneath his shirt tracing the slim, yet defined skin beneath it. His hand moving to the motions of their make-out session.

"Thomas..." Newt begged, separating their kiss. Another gasp escaping his mouth as Thomas slid his fingers in between the seams of his trunks and his hips. "Thomas... please, I want..." He breathed out, the soft pair of the others taking his lips back as he leaned fiercely into the kiss. Moving his body as Thomas traced each curve, each edge, stopping at the point where he could feel Newts bare thigh. Pulling his hand out and placing it back in Newts shirt, tracing up to his chest. Closing his eyes, Newt continued to further the kiss, taking in the smell of Thomas light cologne. Fluttering his eyes back open, a wide smile on his face as Thomas backed off, his hand leaving his shirt. Newt shuttered at the lack of contact. Already missing the small touches.

"I gotta head home greenie." Thomas chuckled, leaning in for one more kiss.

"Okay..." Newt frowned. Opening the door and taking a step into the chilly night. "Goodnight Thomas, please let me know that you get home safe okay?"

"Of course." Thomas replied, his smile brighter than the full moon on a cloudless night. On cue, Newt turned around, putting his hand down his pants to adjust himself and walked inside the house. His mom and dad sat on the couch inside, watching some sort of movie.

"Goodnight mom and dad, and thanks for the dinner dad it was awesome!" Newt excitedly explained, Taking his jacket and placing it on the coat hanger right by the door.

"Glad you had fun kiddo." Craig responded. "Goodnight." Newt continued upstairs, stripping off everything but his trunks and flopping on the bed. His smile slowly getting replaced by a sullen look, dark thoughts entering his once again, alone mind. Groaning, he tossed the covers over himself and closed his eyes, ready for a restless night of sleep.


	12. Aris

The clock ticked like a time bomb, softly clicking away at the right corner of the classroom. Tapping his fingernails harshly against the pseudo-wood desk, and gazing at the clock as the second hand slowly guided between one number to the next. Just three minutes until class started, and yet Thomas still hasn't arrived. Preparing for Thomas to be in today, despite his injuries Newt stole a spare seat from the back of the class and placed it at their table so that Thomas and the new kid Aris could sit at the table with him. Sitting in the middle so that Aris would have his new friend to speak to; the right seat empty, awaiting the handicapped boy.

To Newts left side, Aris sat completely oblivious to Thomas not showing up. Crossing his fingers together religiously as he stared at his hands as if it was the most entertaining thing in the world. _34...35...36..._ The clock ticked slowly reaching the one minute mark. Prodding at Newt's shoulder, Aris gazed at him, his eyes sparkling with wonder and confusion.

"What is the extra seat for Newt?" Aris childishly inquired, glancing between the three chairs and rubbing his right shoulder.

"Its for Thomas. I was hoping you could meet him today..." Newt irritably replied, not irate due to the questioning student beside him, but more at the fact that Thomas still hadn't shown up, the bell announcing the first class ringing as the clock hit start time. Attempting to hold back his feelings Newt quickly pulled out his phone, sending Thomas a text message, clicking the send button as soon as he began typing it. Aris nodded, lifting his head up to eye level of the teacher and paying attention as Rat Man began his attendance.

A buzz went off in Newts pocket, but before he could check it his boyfriend came speed-walking into the classroom. Almost tripping over the floor matt at the front of the classroom. A soft laughter could be heard from a few of the students as the brunette's face turned a shade of pink, walking back towards the two boys. Newt gave Thomas a stern gaze, standing from his own chair to help Tommy into his chair.

"Who's this?" Thomas immediately asked, not half as friendly as Newt expected. Scoffing Newt stared at Thomas in disbelief at the rude sound that just escaped his mouth.

"Thomas, this is the new student Aris." He spelled out through clenched teeth. Thomas laughed it off, reaching his hand out to the other brunette at their table.

"Hi Aris. Names Thomas, I'm a star in these woods."

"Hi..." Aris repeated back, taking the hand softly and shaking it before letting his hand slip out of the grip and back to his notebook. Refusing to acknowledge the lack of communication from the boy Thomas continued his attempt at small talk with him.

"How old are ya?" The crippled, yet still highly energized boy asked the shyer one. Paying no attention to Newt as he jotted down notes from Rat Man's lecture, half surprised they weren't being yelled at yet.

"Uh..." Aris completed his sentence, copied straight from the powerpoint on the smartboard. "16. You?" He replied, without giving Thomas a look, starting on his next sentence, scrunching up his nose as the lead in his pencil broke.

"17, same with Newt here!" Thomas smiled at him, to which Aris looked back, giving him a shy smile in reply. Deciding that he should probably be taking notes too, considering the recent days he's missed.

The ringing of the class bell sent a shiver down Newts spine, he shook in response. Standing up and packing his stuff into his bag. Turning around at the door to wait for Thomas to finish packing his.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you Aris." Thomas smirked, walking with a slight limp to the door where Newt gave him a 'are you okay?' look to which Thomas nodded as a response. Heading to their next class together.

Lunch came slower than ever, mondays sucked... mostly just because of the fact that time seemed to move one hundred times slower than on a normal day, and two hundred times slower than on a friday. Teresa and Alby sat at their normal table, already chowing down at their home packed meals. Most likely waiting for Thomas and Newt to arrive, knowing they'd be late because they always meet in front of the lunch room first.

Hobbling over, Thomas just laughed as Newt waited, his backpack thrown over one arm and his back slightly hunched. Exhaustion evident in his features.

"Why the long face?" Thomas inquired, attempting to make a joke of the situation. Newt just shrugged, leading the way into the cafeteria. "Newt, but seriously... you look sickly, is everything okay?" He cocked his eyebrows, a small sense of dread filling him as he looked over his brand new boyfriend, the bubble of joy that made his life fun, in this state.

"Everythings fine." The blond sluggishly replied. Halting halfway through the lunch room as he noticed a single boy sitting at a table by himself. "Hey it's Aris." He smirked, telling Thomas to come closer with his finger. Aris sat at the table, the same one Newt used to sit at before Gally gave him problems for sitting there, a piece of toast and a greasy piece of pizza on his tray. He seemed perfectly contempt eating by himself too, which sent a feeling of unease into the pit of Newt's stomach. When he was the one in that position it gave him no other feeling than loneliness. Shaking his head he dismissed the thought, reaching forward and placing his hand on Aris's shoulder. Who jumped as a result, looking back to the chuckling blond, fear written over his face.

"Hey?" He stuttered out, his hand clasped over his heart as he slowly turned his chair to face Newt and Thomas, the brunette behind Newt covering his mouth as he attempted to stop the laughter coming out. Even though it was his reaction that caused the manic laughter Aris had no other choice but to join in, the laughter from Thomas extremely contagious.

"That.." Thomas took a deep breath, his hand placed at his abs holding himself together. "That was priceless." He finished, huffing and throwing an arm around Newt who slid gracefully into his embrace.

"Thanks, I guess." Aris managed to reply back, staring at the two in bewilderment.

"Why are you sitting over here Aris?" Newt inquired, poking the younger boys face several times, laughing as the 16 year old flinched after the fifth poke.

"I don't know where else to sit." He shyly replied. "Do you have a table?"

"Yeah!" Newt replied, adding in a "duh" effect to his tone.

"So... I can sit with you guys then?"

Thomas smacked his forehead, quite hard, groaning after, wiping his hand across the area he just smacked.

"You're great kid, come on of course you can sit with us." He smirked. Leading the way to where Teresa and Alby were still chit-chatting about nonsense and taking a seat in his usual spot. As they reached the table Teresa and Alby both stopped their conversation. Silence filling the table as they watched the three clamber into their spots.

"Well... well.. Well... look who finally decided to show up?" Teresa scolded, lifting her chin high in the air and crossing her arms over her chest. "Lunch is almost like... a third of the way in already!" She then placed his hands on the table, outstretched as she attempted to seem aggressive. Faltering slightly as Alby poked her in the side, causing her to fall flat back into her chair. With a pout she playfully slapped Alby across the shoulder. "Anywho." She pretended to dust off her shoulder. Teresa had this weird way of exaggerating everything she did. After knowing her long enough, Newt noticed that the small movements she makes tend to meld into her 'standing still' except that she is never actually standing still. "Who is this cutie you've brought to our table?" She smirked. Delving into her brown paper bag for some of her food, pulling out a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Oh come on Teresa, you've already met Newt..." Thomas jokingly replied. Earning himself a hateful stare from both Newt and Teresa. Immediately he leaned back in his chair, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"The new guy you dingus!" She half-screamed back at Thomas. "And..." She paused then, looking between Newt and Thomas then back at their hands which were now held together. "Wait... wait a moment here... what is going on?" An incredulous look passed her face as she switched her gaze from the hands to Thomas and Newt and occasionally to Aris, back to the hands and repeat.

"Teresa, last night I asked..." Thomas attempted to say, stopping as soon as Newt placed a finger across his lips, his soft fingertip caressing the flush skin.

"Thomas asked me out last night, it was really cute actually." Newt muttered, slightly under his breath. Springing his chair back as Teresa stood from hers, hopping around anxiously on her feet.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" She yelled out, garnering the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Blushing widely, she plopped right back down into her seat. Crossing her hands over the table, her face twisting into a stern, professional look as she evaluated her new subjects before her.

"Did you use a condom?" She blurted out, taping one of her fingers on the table.

"What?!" Thomas took his turn to freak out, leaning back as far as he could in the chair. Newt gasped lightly, but took more interest in Thomas at the moment who defensively crossed his arms across his chest. "I'll have you know we haven't had a need to!" He defended. Shooting the only girl at the table a knowing glare.

"Mhm." She replied, turning the table into a battleground for tension, one that could not be so easily cut with a butter knife but instead a steak knife. Newt shifted awkwardly in his seat, giving Aris a pat on the back, although through the whole thing he simply continued to finish his food, paying absolutely no mind to the situation currently occurring. Aris gave Newt a confusing look after Newt moved his hand back to the table, his other still holding onto Thomas.

"You guys wanna hang out tonight?" Aris cut in, completely oblivious to everything that was going on. Gathering the attention of everyone at the table, as if the tension between everything just dissipated and everyone forget what just happened.

"I can't... I have to practice my piano tonight and finish up some homework" Teresa frowned. "And no one has even introduced me to you yet!" She once again crossed her arms. Unfolding them almost immediately to aggressively take a bite of her sandwich.

Sighing, Newt flicked Aris in the forehead who flinched at the impact giving Newt an annoyed look. "Teresa, Alby, this is the new kid to the school Aris."

"Nice to meet you Aris" Alby, in as deep a voice he could muster, greeted. Teresa smiling at the new boy reached her hand out, closing her fist.

"Knuckle me!" She said, using her manly voice, getting a small laugh from Aris. "Anyways" She continued. "Alby and I are working together on our assignments so it's up to Thomas and Newt now."

"I'm free, Thomas?" Newt answered looking over the relaxed brunette who shook his head with a smile. "Okay then that settles it, we'll come over right from school?"

"Yeah sounds fun." Aris murmured.

The ride to Aris's house became more of a trip then Newt expected, crossing from the small town into country borders, the bright reds and yellows of the fall seasoned trees melted together as they reached sixty miles an hour on the two laned road. Newt threw his hands upon his head as the wind threatened once again to knock off his beanie, grimacing as he placed it perfectly straight across his head for the fourth time. Giving Thomas an evil glare from the backseat as he began to chuckle. The spectacle behind him too much fun to not laugh at, while Aris remained quiet, speaking up occasionally to give directions to his house. When he didn't, he stared out into the countryside, a forlorn expression on his face as he counted the leaves that scattered from the gust of wind caused by the vehicle.

"Right at the stop sign ahead." He piped up, pointing towards the red dot in the distance, returning to stare out the window. Thomas nodded in understanding, lightly applying pressure to his brake pedal and scrunching up his nose as a bump interrupted their smooth drive. Throwing the wheel right, the boys stared into another endless plain of black ahead of them.

"How far do even live Aris?" Newt blurted out, pushing between Thomas and the other brunette, cocking his head towards Aris. Missing the headrest of the seat with his hand and falling forward with an 'oomph.'

"It's about five more minutes away." The boy answered quickly, stifling a chuckle as he pointed towards a smaller road on the left no more than one hundred feet away. Thomas, unable to respond quick enough, swerved the car left throwing Newt back into his seat and into the door on the right side. Giving the blonde an apologetic look as Newt rubbed his head, ruffling his hair.

Their trek continued, through the almost one-laned road across a small bridge placed down to cross a creek bed and through more houseless woods. Newt, watching the pavement of the road speed past began growing tired, the constant loop of the black pavement causing his head to spin. Closing his eyes to let them rest, he jolted them back open again as Aris worded another direction and Thomas spun the car in that direction. This time headed towards a monster of a house. The driveway ahead looped in a circle and on one side of the circle it continued down to the back of the manor, leading presumably to a garage for the cars. The front balcony held up by white marble pillars which were planted in the porch of the house.

"We're here!" Aris' attitude suddenly changed, his excitement almost a too bipolar change for Thomas and Newt as they both stared at the boy with disbelief. Before the two could even say anything the door was open and Aris had made it to the front door of the house.

"This is his house?" Thomas questioned, placing a hand on his forehead before reaching for his door handle and getting out. He walked to the back seat and opened the door for Newt, reaching in a hand for Newt to grab so that he could help him out.

"I wouldn't know, never been before. But I'm assuming.. Yes?" Newt retorted with a chuckle, rubbing circles in the back of Thomas' hand with his thumb as they made their way inside the mansion. Newt, throwing a hand around the brunette's waist to stabilize his healing limp awed at the beauty in the house, above them, actually to be more specific, three stories above them stood a chandelier the size of Newts living room. His mouth agape, he just stared until Thomas pulled him from his haze following Aris up the stairs to the second floor.

"Come on!" Aris excitedly hollered, standing on the balcony overseeing the entrance. Eventually, making it up the stairs they followed the boy down a long corridor, turning right to reach a room two times the size of their own rooms. Following Aris to a couch that sat in front of a TV, a computer, PS4, Xbox One, and a Wii U all stacked in neat order by it. "Welcome to my room." He proclaimed, bowing as soon as they reached the couch, flicking out his hand as he bowed to tell them to sit before he too took his spot on the right side of the couch. "What do you think? I haven't really ever let anyone in here before, like like I've really had a chance to or anything but..." And he went silent, as if he had never spoke at all the features on his face turning from a joyful sparkly to a dull empty stare into the black of the television.

"It's miraculous." Thomas admitted, letting his eyes wash over the room, inspecting all the gadgets and expensive items that sat organized across each side. One side was filled with instruments, a piano facing the wall, two guitars and a bass guitar by it and amps on the other side of the piano, the cables running behind the piano. His bed on the other side, a Queen sized frame which Thomas could only imagine would feel lonely sleeping in all by oneself. After the boy didn't say anything or even move Thomas threw his right arm around him, his left arm occupied by Newt's shoulder which achieved a small burst of energy returning back to the boy who glanced at the two, a broad grin slowly making its way across his face.

"You two are cute." He blurted out, "Glad you like it Thomas." Turning his body, he scooted over to the far right side of the couch and leaned over as far as he could grabbing a remote that sat on an end table near another couch. Lifting himself and scooting back over to the two lovebirds. "Wanna watch something?"

Shaking his head, Newt moved in, kissing Thomas's cheek. "Like what?" The blond acknowledged, eerily aware that the boy was watching his every move as he waited for a response.

"I don't know, I have a whole collection of movies we could watch. Or perhaps we could play a game? Yeah let's play a game." He rambled on, not giving the two a chance to answer before he jumped up, jogging to the computer by the TV and turning it on, grabbing three controllers and throwing them towards Newt and Thomas. The first one landing right in Newts lap, the second caused Thomas to duck because it flew slightly over his head and across the couch. Newt, stifling a chuckle leaned in placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's cheek as Thomas used to wire of the controller to drag it into his hands, waiting as Aris turned on the system and started button mashing as the boys played games until the night dawned.


	13. Mom

"Quiet guy at school, but he's one energetic fella at home isn't he?" Thomas half-stated, tilting his head towards Newt for a tiny moment as he kept his eyes glued to the road. Retracing the road back, crossing the small bridge and speeding through the cluster of trees beside them. Beside him, Newt sat with his head plastered against the window, his forehead smacked against the glass. "You okay cutie?" He worryingly placed the palm of his hand on the blondes shoulder, tracing the indents where bone met muscle.

"Mm fine." Newt whispered, no louder than the sound of the wind they were cutting through. Lifting his head to face the road he crossed his arms, leaning back into the chair. "Just tired."

"I've never seen you like this before you know? Are you sure there's not something you aren't telling me?" Thomas prodded further, closely eyeing his boyfriend for any signs of denial and knowing he could be walking a very fine line. His heart beat rising at an intense rate when Newt suddenly turned to look at him a fierce look burning in his eyes, but the embers fled simmering down to a dull glimmer which too, faded away as the boy's eyes averted their gaze to the floor. Evidently more interested in the shuffling of his own feet than the conversation Thomas was trying to have.

"Thomas." Newt responded, with slight disdain in his voice which Thomas couldn't tell if it was pointed towards him or not. "I'm fine okay?"

"Yeah... okay." Thomas gave-in. The somber mood didn't take long before it filled the entirety of the vehicle with its pungent grievances. Leaving the two in silence as they broke through the country and back into the city they were both accustomed too, Thomas more than Newt. Flicking on the radio and turning the knob up to an even ten, due to his strong hatred of odd-numbered things and how unorganized it seems to be. He hoped that with a little sound and peppy music that he could take his boyfriend from his thoughts and back into the world with Thomas, into a fun, energetic conversation they would on a normal occasion have. When that, too, failed Thomas attempted another conversation. The idea flattening as all he received back were either grunts, or uninterested "yep's" and "nope's".

"Well, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Thomas tried, as a last resort as they pulled into Newts neighborhood, Newt already grabbing onto his backpack and unbuckling his seatbelt.

"I told my mom that after school me and her could have the day together. I'm sorry..." His gaze flickered back between Thomas and the road ahead of them, which happened to turn into his driveway by the fourth time he looked back.

"That's okay!" Thomas faked an enthusiastic grin, receiving one that he hoped was more real than his back. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Greenie."

Newt's mouth twitched upwards, slightly enough that it could be considered a smile and leaned in, embracing Thomas's soft lips into his own. "Tomorrow." He repeated, taking his time to open the door and head into his house. Before entering the house Newt turned, waving a goodbye to his boyfriend then unlocked the door and rode home.

The ride back to Thomas house become a ride Thomas couldn't exactly remember, his mind infiltrated with precarious thoughts. Tossing back and forth from Aris to Newt, from Newt in the car back to himself.

"Did I do anything?" He asked himself quietly, the tone of his voice lacking any of its usual energy. Shaking his head as an attempt to dismiss the thoughts and walking into his house. His mother stood at the counter, her reading glasses on as she read a small article from the newspaper.

"Hey hun." She welcomed Thomas home, looking up briefly from the paper to flash him a smile than almost as if he never walked in returning to the paper. "There's an article about you in here. Wanna see?" She walked over, placing the paper in her son's hands, circling with her finger the article. It was titled Gladesville Student Expelled after Brutal Assault. The rest Thomas skimmed, a reminded of the day that wound up with both him and Newt in the hospital, gasping for air as it felt like his lungs were going to collapse, being checked on every hour to check his state. It was surprising, how fast the newspapers could get a hold of these articles and he got ready to place the paper down on the table until one word struck him from the title. "Expelled." Gasping, Thomas tossed his phone from his pocket into his hands, shooting Newt a message about the news excitedly. "Want something to eat sweetie?" His mom re-entered the room with a plate stacked with a double-decker grilled cheese sandwich with the addition of bacon and bowl of tomato soup. She always joked to her friends about how her 'son's favorite meal is the easiest to make.'

"Th..This is amazing!" He screamed, receiving a "shh" back from his mom as she place the plate delicately down on the table in front of him.

"Isn't it?" She clasped her hands together, placing her elbows on the table. Her eyes speaking various amounts of love as she watched her only child eat, the sandwich disappearing in chunks. "I love you Thomas. I'm so happy you're okay."

Swallowing a chunk of his sandwich Thomas nodded. "I love you too Mom, thank you for everything."

Newt stared at the text on his screen wordlessly for what seemed like an hour. "Expelled." The word traveled from the crevices of his mind out his mouth. So... Gally got expelled, he supposed he should be excited, jumping up in the air that he no longer had to deal with the bully he never even did anything too. But the feeling refused to come, all that came was a nausia and a desire only to run up to his bed and just wish all of this wouldn't have happened. Before he could do any of that though his mom approached him in the living room, placing her always freezing hands upon his shoulder.

"Hey, how was school today?" She asked, in her usual chipper voice moving from behind him to sit beside him on the couch.

"It was good. We went to meet a new friend today, Aris. He's new here too, or to the school at least." Newt replied, curling into his mom's embrace as she threw an arm around him hugging him tightly.

"Woo!" She yelped out "If I had a flag I would totally wave it in the air for you. You're making more and more friends by the moment and hell, we haven't even been here for even a couple months."

"Mom!" Newt scolded as her use of the 'H' word.

"Excuse you mister." She returned the scolding. "I am an adult and I can curse however I please!" Following with laughter by the both of them, as the chuckles died down her face turned more stern. Grabbing the closest hand to her she looked her son in the eyes. "Now... whats wrong?"

"What?" Newt attempted to fake, showing her a surprised face that was supposed to read 'What are you talking about? I'm totally fine.' Which of course failed as she lowered her face, using the tip of her finger to lift up his chin.

"No something's wrong. I wouldn't be your mother if I couldn't tell when you're upset. Is it Thomas, did he hurt you? Did you get bullied again? Come on baby, spit it out." Newt admired his mother's aptitude, her all-knowing senses. It was, frankly, impossible to hide anything from this woman and although he knew this, he still tried in vain to at least make her believe he was fine. In truth, he's only successfully pulled the move off through his whole life about four times and that was when he was much younger.

"I don't know Mom." That was all he could say, that was all he knew. "It wasn't Thomas, I don't think he could ever possibly hurt me." He smiled, a genuine smile which faded as he thought back to how he treated his boyfriend in the car. Sighing softly, he pulled out his phone and sent Thomas back a text, trying to seem happy for Thomas, for himself because of the news. He knew he wasn't, but Thomas wasn't his mother, he couldn't tell if Newt was lying or not. Heaven forbid this be the thing that causes Newt to ruin this relationship so fast.

Her attitude become enough to tell Newt that she was unsatisfied with the answer. But she dropped it anyways. "Okay hun, you excited to spend a day with this awesome mother of yours tomorrow?" She chuckled, squeezing him tight before letting go and standing up.

"Duh!" Newt replied, getting up alongside her. "But for now I'm gonna go up to bed, I just wanna lie down for a bit."

"Okay." She returned, flashing him a smile before she headed for the kitchen. Humming some new pop song as she waltzed in. Letting his facade falter, Newt stumbled up the stairs, as the thoughts returned to haunt him, void thoughts, filling the crevices of his mind with black. He robotically walked into his room, placing his hands on the mattress and climbing in with diligence. Tonight would not be an easy one for him, he knew that soon after an hour passed and he remained wide awake.

Three people stood in the center of a field, the recognizable tree in the middle bloomed with shades of pink, the wind catching some of the leaves and sending them tumbling across the meadow. His mother Amanda, father Craig, and even Thomas waved towards him, grins stretched ear to ear. In his mom's hands was a picture of Newt as a young child, showing his toothy grin lopsided. His father held a golden painted trophy, worn from the years, but it sparkled as if his dad cleaned it everyday, one that Newt had won in middle school when he tried his hand at baseball. They lost that year, but he had never seen his dad so proud of his little boy. A glimmer appeared in his eye as he noticed Newt staring at it. Thomas, himself standing next to his parents as if he were apart of the family held flowers. Three red roses, and bizarrely one black. Returning the grin, Newt walked to join them in front of the tree in the meadow. As he walked the distance between him and the ones he loved became farther. His mother covered her face, her eyes cascading as the picture feel to the ground, the glass shattering and the picture falling from the frame. His father turned behind him, grabbing a bottle of whiskey as the trophy from the impact bent and rolled away. Then Thomas, the smile withering, dropped all but one rose. The Black. As everyone turned away, kneeling before the tree, it withered, its lively pink leaves dying and falling away leaving the tree barren, the wood transformed from a red oak, to a dark shadow of its former self and Newt felt himself falling, down into an empty pit.

Newt had just begun rubbing the sleep from his eyes, recalling each moment from the night's "dream" or "nightmare" whatever you could call it, when three knocks sounded from his door.

"Honey? You awake?" Amanda chipped in, poking her head in to take a gander inside. Spotting the disheveled boy, she shot him a grin. "Made you an extra special breakfast for school, I was thinking maybe we could go to the carnival in the other town. What do you say?"

"Sure mom. That would be fun." Newt replied the raspiness of his throat evident, caused

by the recent wake-up.

"Okay, I'll pick you up from school alrighty? Alrighty." She answered for him before he could even speak, humming the same tune from last night as she took a sip of her coffee, heading towards the stairs back to the kitchen. The clomp of her heals steady as they descended.

A thick aroma of bacon and something sweet came flooding through the kitchen doorway as Newt shuffled in. His eyes looked like he had been punched, the dark bags unhideable from under them. At his general spot and omelete lay on a plate, orange juice on the right side and milk on the left.

"It's a power breakfast omelette!" His mom pronounced, pointing both hands towards it as if she were showcasing a new item on TV. "I learned how to make it in my cooking class!"

"You go to cooking class?" Newt groggily responded, taking a seat and digging the fork right in.

"Shh now, don't interrupt now. It has bacon and sausage, a tiny bit of hash browns, potato and a bit of honey! Plus some cheese of course to add some creaminess to it." She giggled, mostly to herself. It sounded absolutely disgusting to him, but taking a bite he realized although it was gross it was definitely worth the try. The flavors melding together in a perfect blend as it splashed on his tongue. "Sooooo?" She prolonged, staring at him as he quickly gulped down the bite to answer.

"Its really good. Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie. Thomas rang earlier, he'll be coming by to pick you up."

"Oh, really? When did he get our home phone number?" Newt asked, minorly flustered as he demolished half of the omelette.

"I dunno." She gave him a confused face, but deemed his question unimportant as she turned back around digging her nose into some cooking magazines and pouring herself another cup of coffee.

The doorbell rang shortly after, catching Newt off guard. He hadn't even paid attention to the time. Running, half stumbling up the stairs he clutched his backpack throwing it over his shoulder and headed back down to answer the door. He must've been a sight to see, his hair uncombed, the top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and his fly down. Thomas simply chuckled, pointing downwards to the fly as he took it upon himself to button two of the buttons, leaving the remaining two open out of his own 'stylish' integrity. Flushing red, Newt turned slightly out of view from his boyfriend, zipping his pants up and making his way to his ride's vehicle.

"Rough morning?" Thomas gathered, placing his palm in the center of Newts back as he opened the passenger door.

"Rough morning..."

Newt thought himself lucky, living so close to the school. The drive took about five minutes and two minutes of that were due to the stop signs which Thomas refused to even let up on the brake pedal once for.

"Been given a ticket for a 'rolling stop'" he would say each time Newt would playfully grown as the car came to a screeching halt each time. In the vehicle was the first time Newt noticed the time, they were going to be ten minutes early, and that never happened. However when Newt asked about it Thomas just shrugged it off, too interested in the song playing on the radio than actually explaining why he got up so early. Stopping shortly after in his assigned parking spot Thomas ran out, catching Newts door before the blonde could even reach for the handle and opening it for him.

"Thanks Tommy." Newt blushed, placing the left strap of his backpack over his shoulder and stepping out, heading for the building as the door slammed shut.

"Anything for you Greenie." Thomas smirked back, following side by side as they entered the school and Rat Man's classroom. As they entered and sat down the teacher gave them a vaguely surprised look then returned to writing the class's topic of the day on the board. Placing the damaged piece of chalk down, he grabbed a stack of papers placing it firmly at the front of his desk.

"Class." He snarled, adjusted his glasses snobbishly. "Come and grab your work for the day, you will find we have a packet. This will be this weeks class, and homework. Please do take care of it." He muttered the last part as he circled around the desk aiming for his chair. Just as Thomas began getting up from his chair Aris walked in the door, and picked up three packets. Overhearing the announcement from just outside the door and walked it over to the boys, grabbing a chair and placing it by Newt and giving both Thomas and Newt their copies.

"Morning!" Thomas greeted. To which Aris shrugged, giving Thomas a wave back. "Anything wrong?" The brunette asked shortly after, noticing the difference in the younger students mannerisms.

"My parents yelled at me for having you guys over..." He whispered and although his voice came out soft it carried an aggressiveness. "Assholes..."

"Are you serious?" Newt took his turn to speak, his mouth opening in awe as Aris shrugged again.

"Yeah... its nothing out of the usu..." The beginning bell cut him off, and he remained silent right afterwards grabbing a pencil from his bag and writing down notes along with what the teacher instructed them to write.

Thomas shuffled with his bag, struggling to close the zipper as the overflowing bag threatened to burst. Grunting hard as he forced the zipper down, getting it closed except for a small gap about two centimeters from the end of the zipper.

"I feel bad for the kid." He exclaimed while throwing the hefty bag over his back. During lunch Aris had joined them for a small bit, leaving early to 'head to the library' for something.

"Me too." Newt softly replied, his eyes locked into Thomas's, a forlorn look in them. "I'll send him a text okay?"

"Yeah. It's just bull, how his parents got mad just cause we came over. Looks like it ruined his whole week." Thomas sighed, throwing an arm around Newt's waist and rubbing circles in his back with his thumb before heading to their next class. "Anyways. I hope you have fun tonight with your mom. You have to promise to let me know how it goes okay?"

"Of course silly." Newt forced a chuckle, grabbing Thomas hand and pulling it from his waist, but keeping it in his hand.

Amanda pulled up in the family sedan just shy of the busses leaving, her sunglasses on and a genuine smile on her face as she reached over and opened the door for Newt.

"Hey sweetie!" She cheerfully greeted. "Come give mom a kiss on the cheek will ya? I'm sure you're friends will love it." She snickered, which sounded more like a cackle. Her blonde hair waving in front of her face as she turn quickly to the round.

"Mooom..." Newt whined back, taking his backpack off and throwing it in the back.

"Oh fine crybaby, but you owe me." She put a foot on the gas peddle and headed towards their neighboring town which ended up being about an hour away. Gladesville really was either a huge town, or one hell of a small one, Newt observed. Watching as the city turned into woods and as the woods turned back into city. A fancy red sign with christmas lights, even though it isn't even close to christmas read 'Asheville: Home of the Proud. Population: 13,000' In the distance Newt could spot a ferris wheel and lights hanging from poles.

"Is that the fair?" Newt pointed out, obviously.

"No honey, that's just the bank." His mom shot back sarcastically. Laughing soon after as she headed towards its direction. "Of course it's the fair. When did I give birth to such an oblivious son?"

"Shut up." Newt stuttered back, smiling while he did. It was a difficult task to stay upset by his mother, he had realized this a long time ago when they got into a fight and his mom stayed chipper through the whole thing, remaining calm and beautiful while Newt through his nine-year-old tantrum.

The parking lot became a maze as they drove in and out of lanes searching for a decent spot, seeing one that had been filled with a small car showing off the illusion that it had been filled had shredded away any hopes of finding a spot within the first fifteen rows. With a sigh Newt leaned back against the seat. Letting his mother scour the lot for one open spot. The sun had already begun setting and the pale orange it glowered the fair with made it even more spectacular as lights from ride to corn dog stand lite into a beautiful show of color. They reached a spot by the time the sun began setting below the horizon. His mother, hoping out of the car, seemed unfazed by the sun going down and clambered over to Newts side bouncing on her feet.

"Oh isn't this going to be so much fun?!" She excitedly stated. Checking her purse to make sure she had money and leading the way, a couple hundred feet, to the stands at the front of the fair. "What do ya wanna do first hun?"

"Erm, up to you mother." Newt shyly responded, his cheeks turning a flush red as other fairgoers walked past them heading back into the maze of a parking lot.

"Well, let's go on that ferris wheel." Then she was off, speed walking in heels, her purse swinging and bouncing off her hips as her speed increased. Gasping, Newt ran to catch up with her closing the distance to the Ferris Wheel fast. As they arrived a man in front of the ride, a glum look on his face and his bushy eyebrows raised held out his hand.

"Fifty cents to ride." He robotically said. Opening the gate with a sharp creek as she handed him a dollar for the both of them, hopping on the ride and patting the seat next to her.

With a stutter and an increase of the music the machine began moving, the wind colliding with Newt's face as its forward momentum increased heading upwards into the starry night. All of a sudden there were chuckles next to him. His mom's wide grin turning infectious as she released another soft laugh, throwing her hands playfully in the hair as the ride hit the top and stalled. His own mouth twitched, forming into a smile as he laughed along to nothing in particular, just the joy the aromiated the air around them as the wind caressed their hair.

"Mom?" Newt softly spoke, taking his mother's hand into both of his and looking her into the eyes, those beautiful pearly blue eyes. The same eyes he had looked into every morning as a kid growing up into who he became today.

"Yes honey?" She replied, clasping her other hand around his as well.

"I love you. I hope you know that." Her son replied, his smile broadening as hers did and she threw her hands back up in the air, the seat moving once again.

"I do honey, and I love you, more than you could ever know."

Newt's hair was flung back behind his head creating a sort of mullet style as he wabbled off the ride. Never guessing a Ferris Wheel could even last almost half an hour, he ran a hand through his blond locks, throwing it back forward and over his forehead. Then he had to run to catch up again to his mom as she headed for a balloon popping game, blue stuffed monkeys hanging from the top.

"I'm gonna win one for you and Tommy." She stated confidently. Paying the cheerful game-runner his due and taking the darts placed in front of her. "Ah..." She paused, looking back at Newt who watched in complete surprise. "This brings me back to my old college days, playing darts with my other drinking buddies." She chuckled, turning around and thrusting a dart forward popping one of the balloons. Three more followed, each accompanied by a loud pop until she finished throwing the darts and the man approached for a prize. Handing the blue monkey to Newt as she took it from the man.

"Okay... Whats next?"

Newts eyelids burdened him as he struggled to keep them open on the way home, leaving the fair around eleven or so at night. Somehow, his mother still had the energy she came with and yammered away about how much fun the fair was. Between the Ferris Wheel, the Balloon game, the funnel cake they shared, to the other seven rides they took and slushies they shared. Her mouth finally closed as the garage door opened and she spun it in perfectly symmetrical with Newts father's car.

"Thanks for such a fun day Mom, I'm glad we spent the day together." Newt smiled, exiting the car and heading for the door.

"Well, let's go again sometime soon okay?" She chuckled back, following him inside and placing her bag on the floor. "Go get ready for bed, you're still my son and it's past your bedtime." She sternly joked, heading for the kitchen as Newt walked towards the main restroom. Looking in the mirror he admired himself, how windblown his hair was, how exhausted he looked, but also, how happy he looked, he felt just spending this time with his mother. It was then, he realized that since moving to Gladesville this was his first time really spending time with her and he felt the sudden need to rush and hug her. So he followed his thoughts, opening the door and rushing to the kitchen where his mom stood and ran over to embrace her into his arms. Before he could however, three knocks sounded from the door and his mom turned from him, glancing cautiously at the clock. "Who could be here at this time?" She muttered, "Stay here hun." Then she was gone, heading for the door.

Sneaking a peek, he tilted his head slightly out of the kitchen door to watch his mom open the front door.

"Hello?" She timidly asked as the door creaked open slowly. She had no time to say anything else as the crack of metal igniting filled the house and she fell to the floor.


End file.
